Return to Narnia
by Sunny Lighter
Summary: History and legends told of four kind, but strong rulers who brought Narnia into a Golden Age of peace and prosperity, before returning from whence they came. When those four are need again, the people of Narnia find that a lot was left out of their history books. Sequel to The Lion, the Witch, and the Fairy's Tail
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'**THUNK!'… 'THUNK!'… 'THUNK!'…**

Lucy let out a sigh from her position on her bed, as she watched as Natsu kept banging his head against the back of her wardrobe. "Give it up Natsu," she said exasperatedly. "Aslan said we wouldn't be able to get back to Narnia that way."

"Aye," agreed Happy, who was sitting next to her.

Natsu crashed into the back of the wardrobe for the upteenth time. "But when we were there our magic level was upped from years of training, with no time passing here," he groaned as he heaved himself up to try again. "If we're going to fight Tartaros we need to be as strong as we can get, and Narnia is the perfect training ground."

Lucy got up and grabbed Natsu's arm to stop him from trying again. "Aslan also said that we wouldn't come back to Narnia unless we were needed."

Natsu paused and looked at her when she said that.

"So," she continued, "It's a good thing that we can't get back. It means everything and everyone over there is safe. Going back just means that everyone is in danger."

Natsu leveled a glare at the back of the wardrobe before sighing in defeat. "Fine, we'll just have to beat Tartaros as is.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

When the team had first returned from Narnia, the guild had been skeptical about their story (the idea of Natsu and Gray being good Kings was what they had the most trouble believing in).

But when Natsu showed them his chain mail (which he now wore constantly, like his scarf), and they all displayed a drastic increase in magic power, the guild believed them and found the whole thing to be a great story.

Gajeel had fumed for weeks after being thoroughly trounced in spars with both Natsu and Gray. After his temper tantrum he'd grabbed Pantherlily and Levy and dragged them with him for a training trip (Jet and Droy following along uninvited) and hadn't returned till weeks afterward.

Juvia had been beside herself when she found out that not only had she misses out on three years of her Gray-sama's life, but she also missed seeing him dressed in royal attire, and the opportunity for him to make her his queen (fortunately for Lucy, she was so caught up in fantasies about that she didn't get jealous about her being there, for now).

Makarov had congratulated them for a job well done, and things in the Fairy Tail guild had quickly returned to normal. Until an attack by Tartaros, one of the three top Dark Guilds, wiped out the entire magic council. After which Tartaros began going after former council members, including Makarov's friend Yajima. The Raijinshuu had been able to protect him, but all of them were now hospitalized in critical condition as a result. Fortunately they would recover.

Enraged by this, Fairy Tail had decided to declare war on Tartaros. With information from Loke, they had an idea of where Tartaros was going to strike next. Everyone was preparing to head out the next day, when Natsu had the bright idea of going back to Narnia to train for the up coming fights. Unfortunately the way they had gone the first time was blocked, and they had been told they would not be able to go back unless Narnia was in danger again.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

The next day all of the strongest of Fairy Tail were at the train station, standing on the platforms awaiting the trains that would take them to the former council members. It was decided they would split up into groups in hopes of getting to all the former council members in time. In the mean time, while waiting for their trains to arrive, Natsu and Gray managed to once again get into a stupid argument over nothing.

"Come on, Natsu," Lucy groaned, as she and Happy tried to break the two up. Lucy was tugging on Natsu's arm, trying to pull him away from Gray, while Happy did the same to Gray. "Our train will be here any minute," she chided. "Save your energy for fighting Tartaros."

"Aye sir," said Happy, as he strained to pull Gray away from Natsu.

"I will when the Ice Cube admits I'm right!" said Natsu, as he continued to but heads against Gray.

"No way you Flaming Idiot!" Gray snapped back. "I'm the one who's right!"

"What are they even arguing about again?" Lucy muttered to herself.

"WHO CARES, I'M RIGHT!" they both yelled in unison.

"That's ENOUGH!" came a shout. Erza stepped between the two squabbling boys, and pulled them apart by the collars of their shirts (which miraculously, Gray was still wearing).

Lucy and Happy were so surprised by her sudden appearance, they failed to let go of Natsu and Gray.

"We have a long day ahead, and who knows what's in store for us," stated the Titania in a commanding tone. "So now is not the time for useless arguments! Understand?"

Before anyone could answer her, a train came speeding through the station, causing a gust of wind to stir up and surprising most of the station's occupants.

Juvia, who had been standing with Wendy and Carla nearby to watch the fight, let out a yelp of surprise, and quickly grabbed her skirt to keep it from being blown up. When the wind died down, she looked back up to see if Gray needed to be saved from Erza.

She blinked, rubbed her eyes, and blinked again. "Gray-sama?" she called.

The spot where the five Fairy Tail wizards had been standing was now empty, and there was no sign of them anywhere.

"Where'd they go?" asked Wendy in confusion, walking over towards the spot where they'd been standing. "They were here just a second ago."

"I don't know, Wendy," said Carla, flying over next to her. "But I have a bad feeling about this."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted worriedly.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

When the train had shot passed them, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy had all closed their eyes, to avoid the stinging wind. When they opened them again, they were in for a shock.

They were no longer in Magnolia Station. In fact it didn't look like they were in Magnolia period.

The five were standing in a shallow cave. The sent of salt in the air, and the sand under foot let them know that wherever they were it was near the beach. Upon exiting the cave that was confirmed as a sandy seashore was spread out before them. Opposite the seashore and passed the sand was a forest.

Gray took it upon himself to voice the question that was going through everyone's minds. "Where are we?"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N sorry this one came out a little short. But here's the start of the sequel. It takes place after chapter 659, so I encourage you to read up to that point for this chapter to make sense. I'll try to keep up my chapter a day average, but who knows if it'll turn out like that, but I'll do my best. Also, I'm playing with the idea of having Caspian have a crush one of the girls, who should it be, Erza or Lucy?

Suggestions appreciated. Also, I want to know if you think this should follow more of the movie or the book?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or The Chronicles of Narnia or any of it. I'm just a crossover obsessed fangirl with too much time on her hands (especially now that it's Christmas break, Whoo!). Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C. S. Lewis_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where are we?" asked Gray, staring out at the ocean in front of them.

"How should I know?" snapped Natsu, still peeved from their earlier fight, but one glare from Erza silenced any further bickering.

"I don't know either," said Lucy, choosing to ignore her Nakama's boneheadedness. "I don't think I've ever seen this beach before."

"Neither have I," said Erza.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

Natsu paused to take a big whiff of sea air. "I don't think I've been here before. But this place smells kinda familiar," he said thoughtfully.

"To be honest, I'm more concerned with how we got here, where ever here is," said Erza seriously. "For all we know this is a trap, and our Nakama could be scattered around here as well. We should search the surrounding area to be sure."

"Right," everyone agreed.

They made their way down the beach, calling out the names of their guild mates as they went. Natsu took the lead, as his sensitive hearing and smell would alert him of anyone nearby faster than the others. Happy flew high overhead to get a better view of the surrounding area. But even when they moved off the beach and into the forest not a soul could be found, though Happy did report that they appeared to be on an island.

All of a sudden Happy spotted something. "Hey, guys!" he called down. "I see something up ahead!"

He flew in the direction of what he saw, and the others hurried to follow him.

They soon came upon what Happy had seen. Set upon a cliff overlooking the ocean was what looked like an ancient ruin. It looked as though at one point in time a large stone building had stood there, but all that was left was crumbled walls and broken pillars. There was an apple orchard nearby, and a river flowing a little ways away from it.

"What is this place?" asked Lucy, as she brushed her hand against one of the broken walls.

"I think a better question is, what was this place?" said Gray, as he examined what was left of a clay pot.

"I dunno," said Natsu, as he climbed up one of the pillars to look around. "But that familiar sent I told you guys about. It's stronger here."

Erza examined a hole in one of the walls. "Some of this damage isn't natural," she said. "These holes were made by catapults, or maybe cannons. This place was attacked a long time ago."

Natsu, who had been examining the area from above, froze and gaped at something. He leapt from his perch and took off through the rubble.

"Natsu, wait up!" called Lucy, as she and Happy took off after him, Erza and Gray not far behind.

Natsu ran through the ruin until he came to a courtyard. Even in the aged and decrepit state there was a clear indent in the cobblestone ground. The dent was shaped like a person, and even age hadn't faded the burnt shadow that told there had been a fire there.

"That's the hole I made when Erza threw me down in a spar," he said quietly in realization, as the others caught up to him. "Remember, Gray said we should keep it like that to show everyone how strong Erza is, and how thick my skull is."

The other Fairy Tail wizards' eyes widened at the implication.

"Then that means… this is…" Lucy gasped.

"Narnia," said Erza, examining their surroundings with new eyes. "We're back. But what could have happened here?"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Once they realized where they were, they knew they'd need supplies. It didn't take them long to find their old treasure chamber, and get inside.

The treasure chamber was a hidden room under the castle, known only by the Fairy Tail wizards and a few of their most trusted friends. From the look of things, they had been right to trust them. The inside of the chamber, while much dustier, looked about the same as it did the day they had left.

It was decided that they would only take the things that they would need, and leave the rest, anything too heavy was given to Erza to requip away. Among the necessities they chose to gather the gifts that they had received their first 'Christmas' in Narnia. Lucy's bow, arrows, and healing cordial, Natsu's bag of strength boosting coal (he was already wearing his chain mail), Gray's own chain mail and shield, Happy's dagger, and Erza's sword and horn. There was just one problem.

"Where's my horn?," said Erza as she shifted through her things. "Natsu, get over here."

Natsu, who's flames had been providing the most light for them, moved over to Erza's corner of the chamber. Once he was close enough she snatched his bag of coal and requiped it away, so he wouldn't be tempted to eat it all at once. Ignoring his groan of despair at that, Erza grabbed his flaming arm and held it up to better illuminate the area (also ignoring his yelp of pain brought on by this). After more shifting, and searching she gave up.

"It's not here," said Erza in frustration.

"That's weird," said Lucy, looking up from where she had been looking through her old clothes. "Everything else is here, and Aslan promised he would put all of our things in this chamber for our return."

"Maybe someone stole it," Happy mused.

"Steal one horn, and leave all this treasure untouched?" said Gray skeptically as he made a sweeping gesture at the gold, silver, and jewels scattered around the chamber.

"I agree," said Erza. "It is unlikely that a thief would only take my horn and nothing else."

"Unless they knew exactly what it could do," said Lucy thoughtfully. "A horn that'll bring you aid for any situation could be pretty valuable if used the right way."

"Maybe that's what brought us here," said Natsu offhandedly, rubbing his arm where Erza had grabbed it.

Gray, Lucy, and Erza exchanged glances. "For once you might be right," said Gray.

"What do you mean 'for once,'" Natsu snapped, "I'm always right."

"You wanna go, Hot Head?" asked Gray challengingly

"You're on, Ice Face!"

"Enough," shouted Erza, shutting the two up.

She sighed, and continued, "If Natsu is right, then there is someone out there who needs our help. Instead of standing around we should find out who they are, and why they need us. Even if it wasn't my horn that called us, we were told we couldn't return here unless Narnia was in danger."

"Aye," everyone agreed.

With that they marched out of the treasure chamber. Once they were outside, they stopped and Happy asked, "So how are we supposed to find who called us anyway?"

"That," said Erza, raising her finger to bring the other's attention to her, "I don't know."

Everyone face-planted.

"Looks like we need a plan of action," said Natsu, glancing over at Lucy.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked in surprise.

"You're the plan person," Natsu replied. Erza, Gray, and Happy nodded in agreement.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Great, no pressure or anything," She sighed. "Right now our best bet is to find someone we can talk to. Then find out what happened to Cair Paravel, how long we've been gone, where everyone is, maybe find out what's wrong, and figure out if…" she trailed off with a sad expression appearing on her face.

"What?" asked Gray in consern.

"If-if anyone we know is… still alive…" she finished quietly.

That brought their group to a hushed silence, as that realization dawned on all of them.

"It's obvious from the state of the castle that a long time has passed since we left…" Lucy said sadly, her eyes starting to tear up. "So it's most likely that… all the friends we've made here might be…"

She was unable to finish her thought, and Natsu wrapped one arm around her shoulders in a hug. The group stood with their heads bowed in silence for a long moment at the possibility that their Narnia friends may be no more.

Never one to keep still for long, Natsu pumped his fist in the air and said, "We need to make them proud of us."

The others turned to look at the Dragon Slayer, as he continued, "We were brought back here for a reason. Aslan said that wouldn't happen unless this country, our Nakama here, needed us again. So lets make everyone proud of us and show whoever the enemy is what happens when they mess with our Nakama! You guys with me?"

Erza nodded, Gray smirked, Lucy wiped away her tears and smiled, and Happy jumped up and yelled, "Aye sir!"

Natsu gave them all his signature grin. "Then lets do what Lucy said and find someone with information."

"Okay, but where are we going to find someone?" asked Gray. "This whole area seems deserted."

"Maybe if we-" Erza started to say, but stopped when Natsu held up his hand for silence. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

Natsu had his head cocked as if he was listening to something, then he grinned. "There's at least two people over by the water," he said pointing. "I can hear their voices."

Erza took off in that direction. "Then lets go get our answers," she said as the others followed her.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N can't say I liked this chapter much, I had a hard time writing it. I didn't want to repeat the book and the movie word for word, so I tried to add some new things, but I'm still not satisfied.

Reviews would make me feel better

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Team Natsu reached the shore they saw a rowboat in the water holding two soldiers wearing what they recognized as Telmarine armor. Neither of them seemed to notice the mages, but both men appeared fidgety and on edge, constantly looking over their shoulders and muttering things to themselves that made Natsu snicker.

"Apparently they think this area is haunted," Natsu explained when he saw the other's questioning looks. "And the things they're saying about the ghosts are messed up."

"Like what?" asked Gray.

"Like just looking at a ghost here will freeze you solid, or turn you to ashes, or get you skewered with a giant demon sword, or be cursed to say nothing but 'Aye' for the rest of your life," said Natsu with another snicker.

"Sounds like they think you guys are haunting this place," Lucy deadpanned to her teammates.

"Aye," said Happy giggling.

Natsu cocked his head to listen and grinned broadly. "You might be right," he said laughing. "One of them just said that they needed to watch out for the horrible Ghost Queen, who has legions of evil spirits at her beck and call."

Lucy ground her teeth. "THEY WHAT?!" she shouted.

Her teammates all slapped their hands over her mouth, and ducked down whispering "Shhh!"

The soldiers both jumped and looked around nervously, but still did not see the mages. After a minute they shrugged it off, and Natsu said they had figured it was some type of bird.

"What should we do?" asked Gray.

"We'll need to interrogate at least one of them," replied Erza. "Lucy, do you have a clear shot?"

Lucy notched one of her arrows and nodded.

"Then on my signal-" Erza started to say, but cut herself off as the Telmarines reached into the bottom of their boat, and picked up a bound and squirming red headed dwarf, and made to toss him overboard.

Wasting no time Lucy fired her arrow, grazing one of the soldier's hands, making both of them drop the dwarf back into the boat.

Seeing an opportunity, Natsu leapt from the bushes with a roar, his whole body blazing. He made a big show of throwing fireballs at the two and making scary faces. Both soldiers screamed in horror and dove off the boat to swim back to the mainland.

Once they were gone Natsu doubled over laughing on the beach. The others came out of their hiding places with varying expressions of amusement (Lucy and Happy) and annoyance (Erza and Gray).

Gray rolled his eyes at the dragon slayer, and dove into the water and swam out to the boat. He then began pulling the boat back to shore, some how loosing most of his clothes while in the water.

Once the rowboat was safely on the beach, all five mages peered into it at the shell-shocked and still hog-tied dwarf at the bottom of it.

Erza wasted no time cutting through his bonds, and the dwarf stood up and climbed out of the boat rubbing his wrists.

"I don't suppose you're the ghosts they were going on about?" said the dwarf nervously.

"We may be who they were afraid of, but none of us are ghosts," said Erza evenly. "Why were they trying to kill you, and what are Telmarines doing in Narnia?"

The dwarf snorted. "Where have you been the last hundred years?"

Natsu shrugged, "Earthland."

"Fiore," said Gray, also shrugging.

"Magnolia," said Erza simply.

"Fairy Tail," said Lucy with a smile.

"Aye," cheered Happy.

The dwarf stared at them with a gobsmaked expression, before groaning. "Did I hit my head harder than I thought?"

Erza scowled, and pointed her sword at the dwarf. "You have still not answered my questions. Who are you and why were those men trying to kill you? What has happened in the last hundred years that Telmarines are in Narnia? Tell me this now?"

The Dwarf raised his hands in surrender, taking a step in surprise. "Alright lassie, I'll tell ya. My name is Trumpkin, but the rest is a long story, and if you people are who I think you are…"

Erza lowered her sword, but did not requip it away. "I am Erza Scarlet of the Fairy Tail Guild. At one time I was a queen of Narnia. These are my teammates and fellow former royalty, Natsu Dragneel ("Hi, how's it going"), Gray Fullbuster ("Sup"), Lucy Heartfilia ("Nice to meet you"), and Happy the Exceed ("Aye")," she said, gesturing to each of her friends in turn as they said their greetings.

Trumpkin sighed. "You've gotta be kidding me." he muttered before beginning his story.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

The tale starts about one hundred years ago. Two hundred years after the Four Wizard Kings and Queens left Narnia in the hands of the Council. Up until that point Narnia had been prospering as well as it should have with the preparations the Fairy Tail mages had left. But then Narnia was hit with a terrible drought during one very hot and dry summer. The farmers had been unable to produce enough food to feed everyone for winter.

To avoid the starvation of it's people Narnia sought help from their allies, and one of the allies who responded was Telmar. While Telmar responded and happily provided Narnia with food stores, they also sent along a man to act as a liaison, claiming that it was to better connect the two countries in friendship.

Seeing no reason to turn the liaison away, the council of the time welcomed the man with open arms. Over the course of a year the liaison stayed in Narnia, making friends with it people, and learning their ways. He made particularly good friends with most of the council, save for two of its members, Thundersquall the centaur, Fernus the Faun (and reportedly a descendent of Tumnus). The two were weary of the Telmarine for various unknown reasons.

Despite their misgivings, most of Narnia came to trust the Telmarine man. Little did they know it was all a trap, the Telmarine man was a spy. Telmar was a small over crowded country that wanted to take the Narnian lands for itself. In the year the Telmarine liaison was there, the rest of his country prepared for an attack.

It all came to pass at the annual feast to celebrate the anniversary of the Narnian Royal's departure. The Telmarine spy poisoned the councils drinks during the toast, causing all but Thudersquall and Fernus to drop dead (they had paused in drinking upon seeing the Telmarine's smirk).

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Trumpkin had to pause in his story telling upon seeing the ashen looks on his audience's face. They were all sitting on what was left of some stone steps back at the ruins to hear the story, and when he told of the councils deaths many of the mages had paled. "What?" he asked.

Erza shook herself to regain her composure. "Nothing," she said. "It's just something similar to what you described happened back in our world a few days ago."

Natsu growled and bared his teeth. "But we're gonna make sure the people responsible get what's coming to them," he snarled angrily.

Trumpkin stared for a minute, unsure if the Dragon Slayer was referring to the people in Narnia or back in his own world, or both. Figuring it didn't matter anyway, he continued with his story.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Before the Narnians were even able to grasp the tragedy that had occurred, the Telmarine armies invaded Narnia, using the information their spy had obtained to overtake the lands without much effort.

Thundersquall and Fernus had tried valiantly to fend off the invasion, but in the end had to evacuate the Narnian people to hide into the deep forests to prevent them all from being slaughtered, as the Telmarines sought to purge the Narnian creatures from the land all together. Narnia's other allies tried to aid them when they heard what had taken place, but were beaten back by the Telmiranes.

Soon the Telmarine King, Caspian the VI, Caspian the Conqueror made his castle in Narnia, claiming the entire land as his own. His people came to Narnia to settle down and make their homes in the land they had stolen.

And so the Narnians hid away in the forests, keeping out of sight, and eventually out of mind of the invaders. Soon the Narnian people became myths and legends that the Telmarines would tell as fairy tales or ghost stories, depending on the context, not believing they still existed, or ever existed in the first place.

Decades past with no change in sight, other then the Telmarines getting more and more superstitious about anything remotely Old Narnian.

But everything changed when King Caspian the IX met his death, and his brother Miraz took the throne. The change however did not come from Miraz, but from his nephew, Prince Caspian the X.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N As far as I know they never specifically said how Telmarine took over Narnia. I took advantage of that and made up my own version of how it happened, plus paralleling the deaths of the magic council in the manga. It also happens awhile later since the Narnians wouldn't fall for a simple invasion thanks to what Team Natsu set up before they left. I made up Fernus and Thudersquall, has anyone noticed that most centaurs have weather names, and all fauns (that I know of) have names that end in –us. We get more into Caspian's story in the next chapter.

Reviews rock my world.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Prince Caspian the tenth lived a privileged life, as most princes do. His father died tragically when he was young, and his mother followed a few years after. After which his Uncle took the throne, as he was too young to take it himself.

Caspian never cared much for his Uncle and Aunt as they always seemed very distant to him, leaving the palace staff to raise him rather than doing it themselves, aside from Miraz having him walk with him through the gardens every other week.

His favorite among the staff was his Nurse. She cared for Caspian like he was her own son, and always told him wonderful stories. His favorite stories were the ones about the Narnia of old, when animals talked, trees danced, and two kings and two queens ruled the land. The stories were always full of adventures, battles, and magic, all things the young prince longed to see and experience for himself.

Sadly one day he made the mistake of telling his Uncle about the stories his Nurse told him. Miraz was enraged that he was 'wasting his time with such fantasies' and had the Nurse fired and sent away without even being able to say goodbye to Caspian. Miraz then hired a tutor to replace her.

Caspian had fully expected his tutor to be a stuffy and strict old man that he would hate. But instead it was the total opposite.

His tutor was a very short fat man with a long silver beard. His name was Doctor Cornelius, and it turns out that he was quite kind, and Caspian came to enjoy his lessons. Particularly History, where Cornelius dropped hints about teaching him about old Narnia sooner or later.

His first real history lesson didn't take place till a few days later, when Caspian was awoken in the middle of the night for an Astronomy lesson. The pretence of the lesson was to see the stars Tarva and Alambil align in a unique way that is likely never to happen again.

But the tower they stargazed upon was tall and empty so Dr. Cornelius could tell Caspian Narnia's true history without fear of being overheard. It was then that Cornelius revealed that all the stories Caspian had been told were true, and that the doctor himself was a half-dwarf. Descended from one of the many who shaved their beards and wore tall shoes in order to blend in with human men, though he did not know if any others were still alive. After his ancestor Caspian the VI conquered Narnia the natives had gone into hiding and the trees had become still and silent. And though many of the Telmarines no longer believed in the Narnians, they still feared the forests and the sea. Because the forests once walked, and Aslan was said to come from beyond the sea.

Caspian was delighted to learn his stories were true, but asked why Dr. Cornelius chose to reveal these secrets to him. Dr. Cornelius replied that it was in hope that when Caspian became king he would be kinder to the Old Narnians. Make peace with the remaining dwarves and other Narnians in hiding, and call upon magicians to reawaken the trees.

Caspian eagerly promised to do such. He even made the Sacred Vow of the Stars, a solemn oath of old said to have been created by Queen Lucy, who was famed for never breaking her promises no matter what.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Trumpkin had to pause in his story as most of his audience burst out laughing, and Lucy's face turned bright red.

"They have you pegged, Luce," said Natsu through his snickers.

"An appropriate thing to remember you for," said Erza, who was trying in vain to regian her composure.

"A Sacred Vow of the Stars?" guffawed Gray. "What do you have to do for that?"

"Probably act like a total weirdo, like Lucy," said Happy giggling.

"Well I think it's flattering," Lucy snapped at her friends, still blushing. "And I am _not_ a weirdo!

"You're all weirdoes to me," grumbled Trumpkin as he got back to his story.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

The two had many more secret meetings up on top of the tower. This did not stop Cornelius from giving Caspian a proper education, and soon things fell into a routine. Though as time went on, Caspian grew to be less naive in his thinking. He soon came to realize that his Uncle and Aunt did not really like him much, and likely only kept him as they had no heirs of their own. He also came to realize that even for the Telmarines, Narnia were not happy country. Taxes were high, and laws were strict, and his Uncle was a cruel ruler.

This went on for a few more years, until Caspian grew till he was about the age of the Fairy Tail Mages. It was then that the Caspian's Aunt seemed to take ill, and he saw her even more rarely than before.

Then one night a few months later Caspian was shaken awake by the Doctor. His first thought was that it was another Astronomy lesson, but that thought was soon dashed when the Doctor pulled him from bed and warned him to be quiet, and prepare himself for a long journey.

The Doctor led Caspian through a secret passage out of the castle and too the stables. Along the way he explained that Caspian's Aunt had just given birth to a son, and Miraz's reasons for keeping him around were now gone. Caspian had to flee before Miraz's men came to kill him. He also told Caspian that Miraz had murdered Caspian's father in order to usurp the throne.

When they reached the stables they readied his horse, and Cornelius told Caspian to go to Archenland, and the King there would help him. Caspian begged the Doctor to come with him, but the doctor declined, saying two people were easier to track then one.

Just before the prince left, Cornelius entrusted a sacred treasure to the prince in hopes of keeping him safe. A carved ivory horn that once belonged to Queen Erza-

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

"My horn!" Erza interrupted. "So that's where it is!"

Trumpkin gave her the evil eye for interrupting his story at one of the most suspenseful parts, but it went unnoticed (or ignored) by the wizards (luckily for him, you do not give Titania Erza the evil eye and live to tell about it otherwise).

"Well that's good," said Lucy. "At least we now know where to find it."

"So did that Corney guy steal it from the treasure room?" asked Natsu in confusion.

"I doubt it," said Gray. "When we went there the door was still locked, and it didn't look like it'd been broken into."

"Maybe Aslan hid the horn somewhere else in case something like this happened, so it could be found and used," speculated Lucy.

"That is entirely possible," said Erza.

"Aye, agreed Happy.

"Would you kids let me finish my story!" asked Trumpkin irritatedly.

"Sorry," said the human mages with varying degrees of sincerity.

"Aye sir," said Happy.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Cornelius explained that when he was still a youth he had sought out and found the horn after going through several trials. Knowing of its power and value he'd kept it hidden and safe for all these years until the time came to use it. He now entrusted it to Caspian in hopes of protecting the young Prince on his journey.

And so the Prince fled the castle and rode off into the night. By the next day he came to the one of the forests that the Telmarines so feared. After some hesitation he directed his horse into it, hoping the trees would give him passage despite his lineage. But trees have long memories, and all around him the forest creaked and moaned as their branches swayed in a nonexistent wind.

Caspian did his best to steer his horse through the trees, but a branch hit him on the head, and he was knocked off his horse unconscious. His horse, now thoroughly spooked, fled back out of the forest.

Caspian awoke to the sound of three voices arguing. One gruff voice wanted to kill Caspian. Another huskier voice chided him for it, saying that doing so after they'd bandaged him up would be like murdering a guest. The third voice, who was just as gruff as the first appeared neutral on the point, letting the other two argue it out.

When Caspian gained the strength to raise his head he was shocked to see that the voices were coming from two dwarves and a badger.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

"Let me guess, one of the dwarves is you," said Gray.

Trumpkin huffed at being interrupted again, but only said, "Is it that obvious?"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Caspian's three captors/rescuers were Nikabrik the Black dwarf who wanted to kill him, Trumpkin the Red dwarf who was neutral, and Trufflehunter the badger who had protested against killing him. The three of them had a long debate over whether or not they should let him live, especially after finding out who he was. Nikabrik was especially violent, and almost stabbed Caspian then and there. It was only thanks to the other two stopping him, and Trufflehunter threatening to sit on his head that he calmed down. Eventually after hearing Caspian's full story the three decided that they alone were not enough to decide his fate.

They gathered up their fellow hidden Narnians and brought the Prince before the Narnian Council of today. Caspian told his story again and again to all the Narnians present, and little by little winning them over. They decided that the time was right to take back their country, and place Caspian on the throne as their king.

They planned and prepared, during which time Dr. Cornelius managed to make his way to them. The Doctor came to warn them that Caspian had been found out when his horse returned to the castle without him, and Miraz's search parties had been driven off by Narnian troops. Miraz was spinning the whole thing to make Caspian look like a traitor, and was on his way to them with an army.

Caspian and his troops did their best to confront the Telmarine forces, but their numbers were too great and too many things went wrong, that they were beaten back and suffered several losses. The Narnian troops managed to hide and take shelter in secret place called Aslan's How. But they all knew that it wouldn't be long before the Telmarines found them.

It was then that they decided that they would blow Queen Erza's horn, as it was unlikely they would be in a more desperate situation then they were now. It was believed that by blowing the horn they could summon back the Kings and Queens of old to aid them, but there was no guarantee they would be summoned to where they were. It was determined that Trumpkin would go to the area where Cair Paravel once stood to see if they appeared there, and the squirrel Pattertwig would head to Lantern Waste where Queen Lucy first appeared.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Trumpkin sighed as he finished his story. "After I left, I was captured by Telmarines on the way here. Fortunately they brought me here anyway. Now if you four really are the Kings and Queens of old, then Narnia really needs your help right now."

There was silence all around as the mages absorbed this new information.

Erza stood from her seat and addressed Trumpkin with the authority of a General. "Take us to your troops," she said. "We'll show the enemy what happens when they hurt our people."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N a lot of exposition in this chapter. I hope my interruptions were funny enough. If you want a more detailed version of what happened here then I encourage you to read the books, which I drew a lot from for this chapter. If I went with the movie for this then Trumpkin wouldn't have much idea of what's going on. I made up the Sacred Vow of the Stars. With Lucy's Celestial Wizards don't break promises bit it seemed like a good way to influence Narnian history.

Reviews feed my muse, and she's hungry

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"When I heard the old stories about the fearsome King Natsu, this is not what I was expecting," said Trumpkin as he stared down at Natsu, who was hanging off the edge of the rowboat completely seasick.

They were taking the rowboat they'd stolen from the Telmarines and using it to get to the mainland. Once again, Natsu had been consumed in motion sickness almost immediately, and made for a pathetic sight.

Lucy sweatdroped as she made sure he didn't fall out of the boat. "Yeah, Natsu doesn't handle moving vehicles very well. He'll be fine once we reach shore," she explained.

"Why couldn't I just swim the whole way?" Natsu moaned pathetically, as he fought to keep the contents of his stomach down.

"Because we like to see you suffer," said Gray smugly, as he rowed them along, making sure to go extra slow to prolong Natsu's suffering.

Natsu regained just enough strength to send Gray a poisonous glare, before collapsing on the side of the boat again.

Erza had also noticed how slow they were going. "Gray switch places with me," she demanded.

Not wanting to argue with the Titania, Gray relinquished his position to her, and soon the rowboat was speeding along to shore.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

It wasn't long afterward that they came ashore, and Trumpkin began leading them to Aslan's How.

Trumpkin had no clue what to think of these people. He was fairly certain that they were the Four Royals who had returned to help them, but they were so unlike what he'd expected.

He had yet to see them do any magic, powerful or otherwise (he'd been at the bottom of the boat when Natsu started throwing fireballs), but Trumpkin didn't really believe in that part of the legend anyway. It was likely a part of the story that was built up and embellished over time.

King Natsu seemed to be a bit of a disappointment. The man (not even a man, a boy) seemed brash, reckless, and childish, and his display on the boat had been anything but impressive. He was not what Trumpkin had expected from the fearsome Dragon King, who's very name sent shivers down monsters' spines, who single handedly took on the White Witch and won. He even refused to carry a weapon, how was he supposed to fight otherwise? Trumpkin was wondering if there was some mistake and he wasn't really King Natsu the Dragonborn.

King Gray seemed a bit more mature than King Natsu, but that was until he saw the two dissolve into one of their pointless arguments, and subsequent fist fights. Trumpkin also thought a king would have more dignity then Gray had been showing. His comrades constantly had to remind him to wear his clothes, as the boy could not seem to go a minute without stripping some article off (aside from his chain mail and shield for some reason). The dwarf had yet to see how he gained the name 'Icebound.'

Queen Erza on the other hand was nothing like what he'd expected, but for entirely different reasons than the boys. Where they seemed unimpressive, she was beyond impressive. History remembered Queen Erza the Gallant for being a skilled diplomat, having gained allies throughout the lands. Trumpkin had been expecting a refined and elegant Lady when he pictured meeting this Queen. Instead he had had a sword pointed in his face and had answers demanded of him. Everything from the way she held her sword to the way she wore her armor (to say the least of how she reigned in the tempers of the boys), let Trumpkin know that this woman (definitely not a girl) was a warrior, and a formidable one at that.

Unlike the others, Queen Lucy really was about what he'd been expecting. She was without a doubt the most normal of the group (that he could tell, anyway). The girl appeared to be very kind, smart, caring, polite (towards him at least), and certainly held enough beauty to earn her title as 'The Radiant.' However, when he told her as such she had blushed in embarrassment and told him that while she was flattered, she did not get her title due to her looks (much to his confusion). And every now and then she would do or say something that made Trumpkin question how 'normal' she really was. He also was left to wonder why she wore such little clothes, and what kind of Lady carried a whip.

He was not even going to touch on the issue of the winged cat.

All in all it was one interesting group he was leading to the forest. He just hoped it was what they needed to beat the Telmarines.

It wasn't long until the wizards were hopelessly lost. It was clear that the geography of the land had changed over the hundreds of years the Wizards had been gone. The forests had become very overgrown and were hard to navigate. Natsu was tempted to burn them a path, but Erza had whacked him on the head (much to Gray's amusement), and warned him he might kill some of the sleeping Dryads. In the end they just decided to rely on Trumpkin's sense of direction.

As they went, Lucy would sometimes walk up to a tree she knew had a Dryad in it and press her palm against it and whisper something. When she did the trees would sometimes creak, or sway for a wind that wasn't there. After awhile Natsu hung back behind the group to ask what she was doing.

She looked up from the tree she'd been focusing on and over to her partner. "I'm trying to wake the trees up," she explained. "Even though my magic deals more with stars than wood, it's still spirit magic. I can sense the spirits in these trees, and I want to help them."

Natsu glared hard at the tree she had been speaking to, then he walked up to it and began banging his fist on its bark. "Hey Tree Person! **Wake_ UP_!**" he yelled.

Lucy fully expected nothing to happen, and was all set to roll her eyes at the Dragon Slayer, when all around them the forest seemed to come alive. The trees all swayed and creaked like there was a violent gale coming through them, but there was no wind. Just as suddenly as it started it stopped leaving the two wizards alone in the still woods.

Lucy placed her hand on the trunk of the tree again. "It feels like- like they woke up a little bit just now, but then rolled over and went back to sleep," she said as she pulled her hand away.

Natsu grinned. "Maybe I just need to yell louder," he said, taking a deep breath as he prepared to shout again.

"No I don't think that's it," responded Lucy, making Natsu release his breath with a huff.

"When they stirred just now, I could tell they _wanted_ to wake up, and if they could they would have, but something is missing. Something _more_ needs to happen before they can wake up fully again," Lucy said, more to herself than anyone else.

Natsu stared at his partner with a bewildered expression. "If you say so, Luce." He then noticed the others had moved on ahead of them. Grabbing his blond partner's arm he started to pull her along. "Come on, we're going to get left behind."

When they reached the others, they were starting to set up camp for the night, as it was getting late and the group had found a small clearing they could camp in. Gray and Trumpkin were off getting firewood, and Erza had requiped into her construction outfit to dig a spot for the fire pit. Happy was sitting off to the side watching her.

"There you are," said Erza when she saw them. "We were wondering where you went."

"Sorry," said Lucy.

"We were trying to wake up the trees," explained Natsu.

Erza glanced around at the still forest. "I take it you weren't successful."

"No," said Lucy. "They stirred for a minute, but they couldn't seem to wake up completely."

"Too bad," said Happy as he munched on a fish that no one knew where he'd gotten it from (all they'd been able to pack for food before leaving had been apples from the orchard by Cair Paravel). "If the trees woke up I'm sure they'd help us stop the bad guys."

"Unfortunately that doesn't look like that will happen," said Lucy as she explained what happened while in the forest and her theories on the matter.

Erza nodded as she absorbed the information, and requiped back to her usual outfit. "That sounds like a good theory," she said. "But what the 'something extra' could possibly be, I don't have a clue."

Lucy sighed, "Me neither. But I'll keep thinking about it."

"See that you do," Erza replied, as Gray and Trumpkin arrived back at camp with their arms full of firewood.

"Hey Idiot, get lost?" called Gray when he saw Natsu.

"No way, man," snapped Natsu. "I was with Lucy."

Gray smirked as he dumped his load of wood into the pit Erza had made. "Alone with _Lucy_, huh. Anything good happen?"

Natsu sent Gray a clueless look, as he tried to decipher what he meant by that, while Lucy and Erza turned red when they caught the implication.

Happy snickered. "You liiiiike her," he said laughing.

Natsu gave the Exceed a confused look. "Of course I like her, she's my best friend."

Everyone faceplanted when they realized that Natsu had completely missed the point, all but Trumpkin who was confused. "I don't understand, aren't they married already?"

That brought a shocked silence as they all gaped at the dwarf.

"E-excuse me?" asked Lucy, whose face was now redder then Erza's hair.

"When did Lucy and I get married?" asked Natsu in confusion, as he tried to think back to when it could have happened. _'In wedding gear at the Grand Magic Games? Nah...etc.'_

Everyone else was too busy picking their jaws up off the ground to say anything.

Trumpkin looked just as confused as the rest of them. "In the history I learned as a lad, Queen Lucy was asked for her hand in marriage by Prince Rabadash of Calormen. But she denied him it, as she was already married to King Natsu, and Aslan apparently turned Rabadash into an ass for trying to steal her away from her love."

Erza blushed. "What a romantic story."

"They loooooove each other," cooed Happy.

Gray was too busy laughing his head off to make a sarcastic remark.

Lucy was shaking in rage and embarrassment now. "That is **NOT** how it happened! I turned Rabadash down because he was a pig, and Aslan turn him into a donkey 'cause he tried to take over Archenland!"

"So there was an Aslan," said Trumpkin mostly to himself.

Natsu was completely lost now. "So we're not married?" he asked Lucy, in hopes of clearing things up.

"_**NO! **_I'm still single dammit!"

Natsu sighed in relief. "Good, cause if we got married with out the guild there to see it, Mira would kill us."

He then moved to light the fire, leaving Lucy speechless and red-faced. He punched Gray in the gut to get him to stop laughing, and Erza was too far gone in fantasies to respond to anything.

Trumpkin moved to stand beside Lucy and said, "Bulbs and bolsters, lass. If ye aint married to him yet, I'll bet you will be soon."

"You loooove him," snickered Happy.

"Oh _Shut UP!"_

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I'm just teasing the NaLu here, I don't really write it seriously (even if they area a couple I ship). The way they act I can see Narnians mistaking them as a married couple. In both the book and the movie Trumpkin is a disbeliever in a lot of things. He didn't believe the Pevensies were who they said they were, and he didn't believe that Aslan was real until it was proven to him. I can see him no believing that Team Natsu has magic, and he has yet to see them use any of it. That just make his reaction more fun when they do use it. I had fun messing with how inaccurately history perceives the guys to be, or how they underestimate them now, that'll be fixed soon enough.

My muse says Reviews taste like chocolate, please give her more.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning the group discussed their direction before leaving their camp. It was agreed they would cross at the river Rush to speed things up, though Trumpkin was reluctant to do so, saying they wouldn't be able to cross anywhere nearby.

Their trek though the forest went about the same as before. Though she knew she couldn't awaken them, Lucy would still stop to lay her hand on certain trees as she passed that she could feel were more awake than the others.

"If you can't wake them up, why are you still doing that?" Gray called back to her when the group had to stop because Lucy had fallen too far behind.

"Even if I can't do it now, I might get some hint as to how to do it later," Lucy called back, as she leaned her forehead against a particularly light sleeper.

She was so focused on her task that she almost failed to hear the rustling of something approaching her with ill intent. Fortunately for her she noticed just in time, and had Taurus's key drawn in an instant.

"**Open! Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"** she summoned just as a large black bear burst out of the brush to attack.

Taurus appeared at the sound of the doorbell, and blocked the bear with the handle of his axe.

"I can't let a bruuuute like you harm Lucy's beauuuutiful boooobs!" cried the bull spirit shamelessly, as he used his great strength to shove the bear away.

Lucy chose to ignore her spirit's perverseness and cheered him on.

The bear snarled at the two of them and prepared to charge again, but when a fireball, a sword, an ice hammer, and a fish struck the area around him in rapid succession, the bear decided it might be better to seek his dinner elsewhere and ran away.

Lucy turned to see her friends stood prepared to attack again if the bear came back. "Thanks you guys!" she called. "You can go back now, Taurus," she said to the bull.

"I'll always protect Lucy's boooobs," said Taurus as he faded away.

When Lucy caught up with her friends she was the first to notice that Trumpkin's jaw was currently resting on the forest floor. "Is something wrong Trumpkin?" she asked, bringing it to the other's attention.

Trumpkin worked his jaw wordlessly a few times before sputtering out, "Beards and bedsteads, M-magic?!"

Gray grimaced. "Don't tell me they left that part out of the history books too."

"No-no, they didn't," Trumpkin amended quickly. "But that part of it just always seemed- seemed so impossible- illogical- that I never quite believed it."

"Well believe it," said Natsu holding up a flaming fist, "Cause we're the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer."

"Aye sir!" cheered Happy.

"Each one of us uses our own style of magic," Erza explained. "I, myself uses requip magic, and can summon armor and weapons to my person" She summoned a sword to her hand for emphasis. She then pointed to the still flaming Natsu. "Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, his magic gives him the power and skills of a dragon." She then pointed to Gray who was once again shirtless. "Gray practices maker magic, he creates constructs out of ice, and is only limited by his imagination." She then turned to Lucy. "And Lucy uses Celestial Gate Keys for her magic. With it she can summon the spirits of the stars to her side to fight with her."

"That's why they called me the Radiant," said Lucy, "for the stars, not my looks. In fact all of our titles are implications of the magics we use. Erza, the Gallant knight, Natsu was raised by a dragon, so Dragonborn, and Icebound for Gray should be obvious."

Trumpkin chuckled to himself. "Tubs and tortoiseshells, I guess some legends are more than just that. Whatever it is, it'll do some good for Narnia."

Erza frowned. "I'm more concerned about the bear," she said sobering the mood. "It looked like it could be a talking bear, but it's actions were far to wild."

Trumpkin let out a sigh. "It's the unfortunate truth, lass. When the Telmarines invaded, many animals chose to act like they were dumb beasts on order to avoid death. The problem with that is, the more you act and are treated like a dumb beast, the more you eventually become one."

And on that sour note they continued on.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

They soon reached the river Rush, and found out why Trumpkin was apprehensive about coming that rout. In the hundreds of years they'd been gone the river had eroded the land, and had now carved a deep cliff into the rocky landscape.

"There's a ford near Beruna," said Trumpkin, as the wizards examined the precipice they were standing on over the river. "If you don't mind swimming."

"Nah," said Natsu, "that's to far away. We can cross here, it's faster."

Trumpkin gave Natsu an disbelieving look. "And how do you expect to do that? I'm not falling off a cliff."

Natsu didn't reply. He just backed up a bit, then took a running leap off the cliff, soared over the river, and landed neatly on the other side.

Trumpkin's jaw was once again resting on the forest floor.

Gray snorted, "Show off," before taking his own running jump, making sure to go higher than Natsu did and landing beside him, the two immediately got into an argument over who did a better jump.

Erza chuckled, "Well if it's a competition you want." She did her own running start and completed a flip in midair as she crossed the gorge, before landing between the boys and stopping their argument.

Lucy chuckled at her teammates' antics. "Don't worry, we're not all monsters. I can't jump like that," she said to Trumpkin

Trumpkin managed to regain control of his jaw. "And how do they expect you and me to cross then?"

Happy snickered, as he grabbed the dwarf from behind. "All aboard the Happy Express!" he cheered as he lifted Trumpkin off the ground and flew him across the gorge, the dwarf cursing him all the way.

When he reached the other side, Happy dropped him back down with a thump. "Wow, you're smaller then everyone else, but you're still heavier than even Lucy."

"I heard that, you stupid cat!" yelled Lucy from the other side, pulling out her whip.

When Happy saw that he called back, "I'm not going to carry you if you're gonna hit me!"

"No thanks," Lucy replied, activating her Fleuve d'étoiles. "I have my own way that I've always wanted to try."

Using the extendable whip she snagged a thick tree branch on the other side of the gorge, then dove off the cliff with a whoop to swing across, reeling in her whip as she went. She ended up crashing into Natsu and Happy as she reached the other side.

"Revenge!" she cheered as she sat on top of them.

"I'm sorry," whimpered Happy at the bottom of the pile.

"What did I do?" asked Natsu.

"This is for last night," said Lucy coyly.

Natsu glanced up at her in confusion. "What, are you mad I didn't marry you?"

Lucy turned beat red and jumped off the Dragon Slayer, and stormed off into the woods, leaving Natsu even more confused than before, the others chuckling in amusement, and Happy passed out from Natsu's weight.

After that bit of excitement they continued onwards. When they reached the top of a tall rocky hill, they looked over and saw that the area where Trumpkin had wanted them to cross was crawling with Telmarines. From the look of things they were building a bridge across Beruna.

"That's not a good thing," said Trumpkin edgily when he saw it. "If they complete that bridge them Miraz can bring as many of his supplies and troops into our territory as he wants."

"That's probably the idea," said Erza. She then noticed Gray was maneuvering himself to a better vantage point. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"If building that bridge is a bad thing, shouldn't we try to stop it," said Gray. Once he was sure he had a clear shot he moved into his maker position and took aim. **"Ice Make: Super Freeze Arrow!"**

The frozen arrow shot through the air with deadly accuracy. Like the time he'd used the move against Racer, the arrow sped through the air and struck in the middle of the halfway constructed bridge. The arrow exploded into a giant ice crystal, tearing into the wooden bridge ripping it to shreds and sending the workers flying into the water.

Those who weren't thrown in the water dropped whatever they were doing and fled to their horses in terror, and galloped away from the river as fast as the horses could carry them. The ones in the water swam to shore and quickly followed their example.

Trumpkin's jaw dropped again, it seemed to be becoming a habit. "B-bottles and battledores!"

"Impressive," said Erza, as she examined Gray's handy work.

"Ha Ha, Losers!" shouted Natsu, laughing at the Telmarine's misfortune.

"Aye, Losers!" agreed Happy, flying in happy circles.

Lucy leaned out over the cliff in hopes of seeing better, her hand shielding her eyes. "Wow! I can't believe you hit a target that far away," she said in awe.

Gray smirked at his achievement. "It helps that they were making such a big bridge," he said in false modesty.

"Pff, I could do that," Natsu scoffed.

And thus Gray and Natsu got into another argument, but as they were under Erza's watchful eye, they didn't trade any blows. That didn't stop them from marching ahead of everyone else with their foreheads pressed together as they yelled back and forth.

With the Telmarines scared away for the time being and Trumpkin saying they were almost at their destination, the two had let their guard down a little bit, and as no surprise that came back to bite them.

Natsu had the rotten luck of stepping in the wrong place and was caught in a snare. With a startled yelp found himself hanging upside-down by a rope around his ankle.

Gray had enough time to shout "Wha-!" before a sharp pain in his own ankle made him fall onto his back.

Gray soon found his face at the point of a very small but sharp sword, wielded by a mouse the size of Happy who was standing on his chest declaring, "Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!"

Gray scowled at the mouse. "I'm not a Telmarine! Get off me!"

The mouse gave a triumphant smirk. "Finally! Someone with some originality! But your lies will not save you scum! Now draw your blade and taste defeat by my paws!"

"Reepicheep!"

Gray and the mouse looked up as Trumpkin, arrived on the scene. "Let him go, Reepicheep," called Trumpkin, "Do you not realize who they are?!"

Reepicheep looked down at Gray again, and then looked up at Natsu who was igniting himself on fire to burn through the rope, which quickly snapped and let Natsu fall to the ground.

The mouse jumped off Gray in shock, and hastily bowed to the Ice mage as he got to his feet. "Please forgive me your majesties," he said bashfully. "I was not aware that it was you."

Gray gave a flick of his wrists and froze Reepicheep's whiskers together. "No hard feelings," he said evenly.

Reepicheep's nose twitched as the cold hit him. "G-good sh-show," he said, his teeth chattering slightly. "I'll t-tell the camp you're c-coming then." The mouse turned and hurried on ahead.

While the others waited for the girls and Happy to catch up, Gray rounded on Natsu. "Gee thanks, man," he snapped sarcastically. "Why didn't you help me out just then?"

Natsu's cheeked puffed out and he let out a laugh. "'Cause how often do I get to see you get your butt kicked by a mouse," he guffawed.

"Why you…" Gray growled, raising his fists.

"You two aren't fighting are you?" asked Erza as she caught up to them, Lucy and Happy behind her.

Gray immediately dropped his fists and stammered, "N-no ma'am."

Natsu was still too busy laughing, much to the new arrival's confusion.

Trumpkin shook his head. Aslan help him he was getting used to these five's antics. "Come on, Aslan's How is just up ahead."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I took more from the movie in this chapter, and I'll probably not draw much more from the book for here on out. While I might draw a little more from the movie, I'm going to try to be a bit more original in what going to happen next, because the conflicts that both the movie and the book show wouldn't be much of a problem for Team Natsu. That just means I'll have to be a little more creative in order to give these guys a challenge *evil grin* I already have some ideas.

Reviews fuel my evil agenda, Mwahaha!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Trumpkin led them passed some sentries into an underground tunnel, after which he left to find his friends Trufflehunter and Nikabrik. Torches lit the way, and Natsu ignited his own hand to help provide better light. The tunnel walls were covered in pictures depicting Team Natsu's last adventures in Narnia from when they first arrive to when they were kings and queens, to even after their departure.

"Wow! This is awesome!" cheered Natsu when he saw it, and he hurried along the hall like a kid in a candy store trying to see it all, dragging Lucy along by the arm as he did so (much to Lucy's displeasure).

"Well that's one way to preserve history," muttered Gray, still grumpy at getting caught by Reepicheep.

"Ah your majesties!" came a voice. They all looked down to see Reepicheep had returned.

Lucy, who had just wrenched her arm free of Natsu, saw him and let out a delighted squeal. She scooped him up of the ground and cuddled him to her chest. "Kyaa! So Cute!"

"Your majesty, with the greatest respect, this is not treatment befitting a knight of Narnia," Reepicheep gasped out as Lucy crushed his windpipe.

Gray smirked as his blond teammate unknowingly got his revenge for him.

Lucy realized what she was doing, and let the mouse back down. "Sorry," she apologized.

"And also with the utmost respect, I do believe 'courageous,' 'courteous,' or 'chivalrous,' are words more befitting a knight as well," said Reepicheep once he could breath again.

Lucy pouted. "You can be all that and cute too."

"Aye," agreed Happy, landing beside them. "Just look at me."

"When are you courteous, or chivalrous?" Lucy grumbled at the Exceed. "Do you even know what those mean?"

"Aye," said Happy in a way that left Lucy certain he had no idea what the words meant. "And I know what courageous means too, and I didn't hear you say anything about that." He flew over to Natsu and Gray. "Didja hear that? Lucy thinks I'm brave."

Lucy rolled her eyes, but didn't protest it, Happy had proved his courage more than enough times. She only muttered, "Stupid cat."

Erza stepped forward to greet Reepicheep. "It is good to see a Narnian Knight. I am Erza, these are my Nakama, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy. Would you please show us the way to Caspian, so we may begin work to bring about an end to this war."

Reepicheep bowed deeply and said, "Right away my liege. This way, if you please."

He led them through the tunnels to what appeared to be the very center of the place. Surrounded by some of the more elaborately done pictures sat the Stone Table, whole and undamaged, like the last last time they'd seen it. Sitting around the table discussing strategies was a handsome dark haired boy about their age, along with a dwarf-like man with a silver beard, dark-skinned centaur, a scowling Black dwarf, and a badger.

The boy looked up when Reepicheep drew near, and smiled at the mouse. "Ah, there you are, Reepicheep," he said with a Telmarine accent. "I was wondering where you might be. You almost never miss a strategy session."

"Ah, that is because, your highness," said the mouse, giving another deep bow, "I was escorting the returning royalty to your table."

It was then that the Fairy Tail wizards were brought to their attention. The room was silent for a moment as the two groups stared at each other awkwardly. Then Caspian quickly stood up and bowed to them. "F-forgive me," he stammered out in an awed manner. "I did not see you arrive. I am Prince Caspian- the tenth that is, and these are my friends, Doctor Cornelius, Glenstorm the centaur, Nikabrik, and Trufflehunter."

Natsu grinned at the stammering prince. He then walked over and clapped Caspian hard on the shoulder. "Nice ta meet'cha," he said cheerfully, as he hitting the Prince's shoulder. "Thanks for trying to help these guys out before we got here."

"Aye sir," agreed Happy, flying over to land on the table.

Caspian seemed a bit star-struck at being greeted in such a friendly manner by one of his childhood idols. Though he did stumble forward, when Natsu hit him a bit to hard.

Erza stepped forward and knocked Natsu away to stop his disrespectful behavior. The dragon slayer went flying and crashed into a wall on the opposite side of the room, and making a Natsu-shaped dent next to a carving of Aslan.

"That's Erza for ya," said Happy cheerfully, as the occupants of the table gaped at her display of strength.

Then like none of that happened she turned till she was facing Caspian and bowed respectfully. "It is an honor to meet you, I am former Queen Erza. These are Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy. We were told you had called for us."

Caspian stared at the Titania in awe, before quickly returning her bow, blushing slightly. "The honor is all mine. Please, any assistance you can provide, we would be grateful for."

"Please, your majesties," called Trufflehunter, "is our friend Trumpkin with you, by chance?"

Erza nodded. "He led us here, yes. He is currently searching the camp to find you and Nikabrik."

The badger smiled in relief at the knowledge of his friend's safe return, and Nikabrik's scowl lessened some as well. "Oh, that's very good then," said the badger. "I'll just go find him if you don't mind."

The badger hurried out of the room to find the Red dwarf, but Nikabrik remained seated and gave the wizards a calculating glare.

"So you four are the famous kings and queens of old here to save us?" he said carefully.

Happy promptly burst into tears and fled into Lucy's arms. "Why does no one ever count me?" he cried.

Lucy chuckled awkwardly, and stroked Happy's head in an attempt to calm him down.

The ice in the room was effectively broken, and everyone burst out laughing.

When the laughing stopped, Erza moved to examine the maps and battle strategies that littered the Stone Table, standing very close to Caspian as she did so. "So tell me, what are our current standings?"

Caspian turned pink again as he explained their army's condition. "At the moment we have about two regiments, fully equipped and armed for battle. But we suffered casualties last time we confronted my Uncle. As we are now we are vastly out numbered, and with the bridge being built in Beruna it's only a matter of time before these forests are crawling with Telmarine soldiers."

"Not as soon as you think," said Gray smugly.

At the Narnian's questioning looks, Erza explained, "On our way here we saw the bridge's construction. When Trumpkin informed us of it's tactical disadvantage for us, Gray was able to snipe and destroy what was built so far. However, while this may slow them down, it is unlikely to stop them from trying again soon enough."

"And what exactly do you mean by 'snipe and destroy'?" asked Doctor Cornelius.

"I used an expanding ice crystal to shred apart the bridge," said Gray proudly. "If they want to try again, they'll have to start from scratch."

Cornelius burst out laughing at this. "My boy, you don't realize just how much you've slowed down their progress. The Telmarines are _terrified_ of these woods. An event such as this shall have many men too frightened to come near this area ever again. It will only be when Miraz threatens them with death that they will come crawling back, and even then, scared workers are clumsy workers, that bridge may not be built until winter."

"Then we have some time," said Glenstorm. "We should use it to strike back against the enemy."

"But how to do it?" asked Caspian. He turned to Team Natsu "Even with your majesties help, we are still greatly outnumbered. Even with your magic, fighting my Uncle's entire army-"

"Would result on far to many casualties on our side, regardless of whether we win or lose," Erza finished for him, not noticing how red his face became at her finishing his sentence.

Lucy noticed however, and smothered a giggle. It was obvious to her that the Telmarine Prince had the beginnings of a crush on the lovely Titania. Happy noticed it too, and smirked in as evil a way as he could manage, happy he had another victim to tease about their love life.

"So let me at all of them," said Natsu enthusiastically. "I bet I could take them all on at once!"

Gray rolled his eyes at this, but Erza looked like she was actually considering it. "We may do that. Not against the whole army, but if we could discover were various factions of the troops were set up, we could thin out the army's ranks with far less casualties."

Natsu grinned in excitement. "Yosh, I'm all fired up!"

Lucy shot Erza a concerned look. "You're not going to send Natsu against a whole army by himself?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Gray protested. "Don't let him have all the excitement."

"That's not what I meant," muttered Lucy.

"Of course not," said Erza, "my plan is to have several small groups each led by the four of us, Caspian, and Glenstorm sneak attack the enemy while they are separated as they camp. This will allow us to thin out their ranks, and (if we do this correctly) will also increase the paranoia the Telmarines seem to feel towards us and use it to our advantage."

Natsu grinned wickedly. "Sounds like fun."

Reepicheep, on the other hand frowned. "I don't know. Such tactics seem dishonorable."

"If you'd rather announce your presence before fighting, you may, Reepicheep," said Caspian. "But I agree with Queen Erza, this sounds like a sound plan of action."

"Then all in favor of this plan say Aye," said Happy cheerfully.

In the end it was agreed to put Erza's plan to use. They spent the rest of their meeting discussing scare tactics, and how to go about finding the enemy camps.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

What no one in the meeting had noticed, was the disgruntlement of Nikabrik at the idea of letting some of the Telmarines go to spread the word of the attacks to further increase the panic. In his opinion all the Telmarines should be slaughtered and fed to the crows. They were scum of the earth, and didn't deserve mercy after what they'd done to his people for the last hundred years.

Trumpkin had happily told both him and Trufflehunter his entire journey with the royals, and was honest in his opinion about them. Upon hearing that the four of the were less brutal then the stories he'd heard as a child had led him to believe, he was very disappointed to say the least.

Nikabrik was desended from a line of dwarves who at one point in history served under the White Witch, so the stories he had been brought up upon were much harsher than the average Narnian. Upon finding out the bloodthirsty royalty, who he had been warned would come after him if he did not eat his vegetables, were nothing but a bunch of softhearted teenagers (with the possible the exception of Queen Erza) he was most disappointed, and didn't think the Telmarines would receive the punishment they so rightly deserved.

He said as much out loud to himself in his empty tent later that evening after reuniting with Trumpkin. He ranted and raved to himself, though he was careful not to speak loudly enough that those in the neighboring tents would overhear him.

Once he'd gotten the injustices of the world off his chest, he noticed a soft glow coming from his knife sheath. He hurried over to it, and pulled the knife out to look at it's now glowing stone blade. The stone knife was a family heirloom that had been passed down to him by his father, and was said to have once belonged to the White Witch herself.

A whispering voice came from the stone blade, and seemed to pierce Nikabrik's very heart. "You seek vengeance on the men of Telmar," the blade hissed. "I can bring about a vengeance so malignant that generations to come will fear its embrace."

Nikabrik's eyes alighted with a new fire, and he replied. "Tell me what to do?"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Because Team Natsu got there sooner then the Pevensies did, Nikabrik didn't have time to call his werewolf and hag friend, but he still has the knife. What evil awaits it's use, Mwahaha. Told you this was gonna get more original XD. Poor Caspian, looks like for him it's love at first sight between him and Erza.

Reviews keep the monsters out of my closet, so please help because they keep stealing my clothes.

_Disclaimer: I own noting._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day the Narnians sent out scouts to seek out the enemy camps. To prevent them from being spotted the scouts were all quick small animals like birds and squirrels. Reepicheep had offered himself and his mouse troops for the mission, but he was turned down, as the Royals all doubted Reepicheep would be able to keep his mouth shut while scouting.

The scouts soon returned with news, saying that they'd managed to find three different camps, all with manageable numbers. They then planned to split into groups to go forward with their scare tactic plan. It was agreed that Natsu and Caspian would lead one group, Lucy and Erza in another, and Gray with Glenstorm for the third.

"Remember the plan!" Erza said as she rallied the troops before they moved out that night. "Our main objective is to make the Telmarine troops so frightened of us Narnians that the will go on to spread tales to their comrades. By doing this we buy time to come up with a plan to take down Miraz himself, as well as thin out the enemy numbers. You all have your assigned groups, follow your leaders' orders and remain vigilant. And the last and most important order that you should follow above all else. **Everyone Must Come Back Here ALIVE!**"

The gathered crowd burst into cheers.

"And I have one more order," said a grinning Natsu, who was dressed and ready to go in a replica of his Demon King costume from Edolas. "Have fun!"

Some of the troops chuckled at that, as they shuffled towards their designated groups.

"Are you certain you Ladies will be okay on your own?" asked Caspian to Lucy and Erza, as they got ready to move out.

Erza, who had been adjusting the reigns on her horse, sent him a disapproving look. "I assure you, Prince Caspian, that even though we are women we are perfectly capable of handling ourselves in battle. And we are not alone, be have our troops with us."

With that said, Erza led her horse away. Lucy, hung back and sent Caspian a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, but she's right. There aren't many people I know who are stronger than Erza," she said apologetically. "Not many people who are scarier too," she added thoughtfully, and then smirked. "But I bet you find her terrifying, but for a different reason than most, right?"

Caspian turned red. "Am I really so transparent?" he asked.

"Only to me, and maybe Happy," said Lucy. "Good luck with your scares."

Caspian fidgeted with the long tattered cloak that was now around his shoulders. "To you as well, your majesty. I must say you look both spectacular, and terrifying."

"Thanks," said Lucy as she grinned and swished the skirt of the dress Virgo had gotten her from the Celestial Spirit World. It looked like something a gothic lolita vampire would wear, but like all Spirit World clothing it made her look good (if she did say so herself). And to top it all off Cancer had helped her fix her hair in an evil queen updo.

Lucy then moved on to catch up with Erza, and Caspian went to join Natsu. Because of Natsu's aversion to transportation, and subsequent refusal to ride a horse (he hadn't had enough time to make friends with any of them) their group would be going on foot to the closest camp.

Under the cover of darkness everyone gathered at the edge of Beruna to make their way across. Once everyone was ready, Gray moved to the edge of the river and yelled **"Ice Make: Floor!"**

The river was promptly frozen solid, and the Narnian troops raced across. Once everyone was on dry land on the other side, Gray dispelled the ice. This was just to get across the first time. It was possible that one or more groups may be chased by Telmarine troops while returning. They did not want to make it easier for them to reach the Narnian side.

The troops then split up into their groups, and made their way towards their destinations.

As Caspian and Natsu led the trek towards the closest camp, Natsu asked, "So what'd you say to make Erza so mad earlier?"

Caspian flushed, but it went mostly unnoticed in the darkness. "I was only expressing my concern over two young women going out unprotected. I did not mean to make Queen Erza cross."

Natsu snorted. "Trust me man, Erza needs no protection. If anything it's the bad guys who need protection from her. Lucy on the other hand, does need saving sometimes, but that's just against wizards with more powerful magic than her. Against army grunts like these she'll have no problem with 'em, and even if she does, like I said Erza's there."

He turned to give Caspian one of his signature grins. "Trust me, both of them are fully capable of being complete monsters. I've gotten on their bad sides enough times to know."

Caspian nodded slowly. "I see. Very well then."

Natsu chuckled. "Lighten up, man. You're completely stiff." He then turned his attention to the front. "Gotta admit, Erza must like you, otherwise she woulda stuck you with one of her swords for saying something like that."

Natsu continued onwards, not noticing that Caspian had stop dead in his tracks with his face a tomato red.

He was brought out of his daze by a certain Exceed. "You liiiiiike her," Happy cheered, as he snuck up behind the Prince.

Caspian sputtered protests, but Happy flew on ahead laughing too hard to hear them. Eventually Caspian shook his head to clear it, and hurried to catch up.

Behind him a pair of spookily dressed dwarves rolled their eyes. "Kids these days," muttered Trumpkin to Nikabrik.

"Must admit, it's amusing," replied Nikabrik, "to see the big bad Telmarine Prince fall to puppy love for a Narnian Queen."

Trumpkin gave his friend a calculating look. "Is something the matter, Nikabrik? You seem oddly cheerful today."

Nikabrik gave his fellow dwarf a nasty grin. "An opportunity to slit some Telmarine throats, why wouldn't I be happy?"

Trumpkin couldn't help but notice Nikabrik clutch his knife sheath a bit more tightly while saying that. "Well just be sure to leave some alive," was all he said. "We need them for the rest of the plan to work."

"Alright, alright," agreed Nikabrik a little too quickly for Trumpkin's liking. But Trumpkin shrugged it off, figuring his friend would tell him when he was ready.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

It was approaching midnight when Natsu and Caspian's troops reached the Telmarine camp. Most of the Telmarines were asleep in their tents, with a few standing guard around the camp's parameter, and struggling to stay awake.

"Ready Happy?" Natsu asked his partner.

"Aye sir," Happy whispered back.

The Exceed lifted Natsu off the ground and high into the air. They flew till they were above the center of the camp, the Natsu yelled as quietly as he could, **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"**

With a sweep of his arms he set the roofs of several tents on fire, inciting panicked shouts from the guards and the tents occupants, who spilled out.

When enough Telmarines were out in the open, Natsu threw back his head and did his best impression of an evil laugh. "Mwahaha, foolish Telmarines!" he yelled dramatically down to them while making elaborate hand gestures. "Thinking you could that this land from me! Me! The Terrible Demon King Natsu!"

He then set some more tents on fire, and in their glow he really did look like a winged demon lord from the Telmarines' perspective. The soldiers began to scream and panic, some running to their horses, other scrambling for their weapons that they were too afraid to use.

"For this insult upon my awesomeness," Natsu continued, "I call forth my demons from hell to feast upon your souls!"

That was the signal for all the Narnian troops, who had snuck into camp during Natsu's distraction, to jump out and begin beating the crap out of the Telmarines.

To the Telmarines it was as if all the horror stories they'd been told had come true. One of the Kings of old was a monster, taking revenge upon them with minions who seemed to have popped out earth itself. Those who had tried to go for their weapons simply dropped them and fled. Some even forgoing their horses to run off into the night screaming like madmen.

One such Telmarine was cornered by Nikabrik, who smirked evilly at the quivering soldier.

"My King is willing to offer you mercy, scum," said Nikabrik with a sneer. He held out his stone knife. "If you, or any other Telmarine scum wish to be free of my Lord's wrath, you must place a drop of your blood upon the blade of this knife. Only then will you be spared vengeance by Narnian hands. Even if your foolish King Miraz (no mercy will be spared for him) orders you to continue this march, no Narnian will be your demise."

The Telmarine soldier snatched up the knife with the desperation of a starving man to food, before running off into the night.

"Go, and share this gift with your comrades if you so wish!" Nikabrik called after him, with a wicked chuckle.

When all the Telmarines were either beaten or fled, Natsu and Happy landed and the troops broke out in cheers. Before heading back to Aslan's How

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Erza and Lucy had taken a similar approach to Natsu. Upon reaching their camp, Erza had requiped to her Black Wing Armor and had flown above the camp, slicing through the tents and making a similar declaration.

"Foolish mortals who believe they can take Narnia for their own," yelled Erza with just as much drama as Natsu had. "You have brought upon yourselves the wrath of the Evil Spirit Queen Lucy!"

Erza then pointed towards the river, where Lucy stood, doing her best to look menacing.

"Come forth, Spirits of the Underworld!" she yelled, signaling the Narnians to attack on the other side of camp, while discreetly summoning Aquarius.

The mermaid spirit appeared, and sent a tidal wave of water onto the camp, washing away the half that didn't have Narnians in it, before rounding on Lucy. "And what do you mean, 'Spirit of the Underworld,' huh?" she asked, a vein in her head pulsing. "Are you suggesting I look like I could be one?"

Lucy let out a terrified squeak. "N-no of course not. H-honestly these guys w-would think a b-beauty q-queen was a monster i-if they thought it was N-Narnian, which you are, a-a beauty queen" She stammered quickly.

Aquarius snorted as she faded away. "You seriously need to get a hobby, or better yet a boyfriend."

"I know already!" snapped Lucy. With a sigh, she pulled out Virgo's key and summoned the Maiden.

When Virgo appeared she was dressed for the part, wearing some type of devil dominatrix getup and dark makeup. "If I'm not scary enough for this, will you punish me, Evil Queen-sama?" she asked.

Lucy groaned, and tried to fight down an oncoming headache. This was going to be a long night.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

With the group led by Gray and Glenstorm, they had spared the dramatics. Instead, Gray had created a giant hellish looking ice castle on the edge of camp. When enough Telmarines had gathered around to look at it, he had opened the castle's gates, and let lose a flurry of ice lances upon the unsuspecting troops.

Then from out of the castle marched the Narnian troop, each wearing a frozen construct that made them look bigger and more terrifying.

One of the Telmarine troops panicked and yelled, "The White Witch has returned!" Thus causing mass hysteria among the troops.

The Telmarine troops promptly fled, only to fall victim to the series of booby traps that Glenstorm and Gray and their troops had set around the camp before beginning their spectacle.

Behind the ice castle, Gray showed Glenstorm how to high five. "Objective completed," said Gray. "Though I do hate it when people mistake my magic for the Witch's. She gave us Ice Wizards a bad name."

"It matters not what the enemy thinks of us," said Glenstorm sagely. "The only thing that matters is what you, and your people think of you."

Gray gave the centaur a smile. "Yeah, you're right. Let's head back to camp," he said before turning to address his troops still wearing their frozen costumes. "Okay everybody, move out!"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

When all the troops had returned to Aslan's How the whole camp was having a celebration. They had pulled off their mission with no casualties, and few injuries. This was the hope that the Narnians had been waiting for. Suddenly their future seemed much less desolet.

But in the Telmarine camps it was an entirely different story. When Miraz heard what had taken place he was furious. He began demanding his troops regroup, and begin building the bridge again, faster than before. But too many of his men too terrified to even leave their beds, let alone go storm the people who had sent the demons after them in the first place.

He was at his wits end, when a commander of one his troops came to see him.

"What!" he demanded, to angry with everything to spare in any pleasantries.

"My King," said the commander bowing. "One of my men was a survivor of one of the most recent attacks. And he has a tale that I believe will be of interest to you."

Miraz was still angry, but was also intrigued. "Send him in."

The door behind the commander opened, and in stepped a soldier holding spread in his hands a wicked looking stone dagger.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N And so the plot thicken, Mwahaha. This was all on me, no book or movie references required. I think some of Team Natsu was having way too much fun being the bad guys.

Reviews bring world peace.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Narnians celebrated the success of their guerilla tactics long into the night, and the next day, half of the troops were too hung over to be much use. Fortunately the half that was sober was able to pick up the slack and, the scouts all reported a distinct lack of Telmarine activity.

This continued for another day before the scouts came rushing back with distressing news. Upon hearing it, Team Natsu and Caspian took off for the Beruna.

When they neared the shore they stopped so they were still hidden by the trees. The opposite shore of Beruna was now crawling with Telmarine soldiers, all of whom were constructing a new bridge with gusto.

"What happened?" asked Natsu. "I thought we scared most of the troops away, didn't we?"

"Aye," agreed Happy worriedly

"Perhaps my Uncle threatened them if they would not do his bidding," said Caspian.

Erza shook her head, "No, something's not right. Look at their actions. Even if they were here under the threat of death, they would still be weary of us."

Lucy's eyes widened as she realized what Erza meant. "They're not scared at all," she gasped. "They're acting like they're confident about all this."

Erza nodded in agreement.

"But how?" Gray demanded. "We scared the pants off those guys just the other night, and they were jumpy to begin with. How could they regain their courage so quickly?"

"Speaking of pants," muttered Natsu pointedly, making Gray realize he'd left his back at the camp.

Just then a bearded man dressed in gold armor rode up on a horse and surveyed the bridges construction.

"My Uncle," whispered Caspian when he saw him, subconsciously ducking farther behind the trees to avoid being seen.

Team Natsu, on the other hand, looked the man over with calculating eyes. So this was the man they needed to take out so peace could be restored. Natsu and Gray looked ready to jump out and fight him then and there, but Erza held out her hand to stop them.

When Miraz had finished looking over his men's progress, he rode his horse over till he all his men would be able to see him.

"Hear this, my noble soldiers!" he announced. "There is nothing more to fear from the Narnian savages and their forests! With the Sorcery we have obtained, no Narnian will be able to defeat us. When this bridge is finished, We Will Be Victorious!"

The Telmarines let out a rousing cheer, and returned to their work on the bridge.

For those hiding on the opposite bank, this was anything but good news.

"Sorcery? What sorcery?" asked Gray, before turning to Caspian. "Do you know?"

Caspian shook his head. "But whatever it is, it must be powerful to inspire the men with such confidance."

"This is bad," said Erza. "With out knowledge of what we're up against, we're at a serious risk if we engage them again."

Gray scoffed. "We can take 'em. Right, Nats-?" Gray started to ask, but stopped when he notice their group was short one pink haired Dragon Slayer. "Where'd Natsu go?"

Hearing this the other's looked around. "Queen Lucy is missing too," Caspian noticed.

Gray smirked. "Natsu and Lucy wandered off together again, huh?"

"They liiiiike each other," snickered Happy, prompting Erza to turn red, and Caspian to look confused.

"I don't understand. Aren't they married?" asked the Prince.

That question led to an awkward silence that was soon broken by a roar down by the river.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

"Natsu, do you have to drag me everywhere?" moaned Lucy, as her partner pulled her by the arm farther up steam along the shore of Beruna. He had grabbed her just after Miraz finished his speech and had yet to explain why.

Once Natsu deemed that they were far enough up stream, he turned to Lucy with an evil grin. "Wanna mess with the Telmarines some more?" he asked.

Lucy blinked at him owlishly. "Eh?"

"Erza would get mad if I tried to fight all of them now," said Natsu. "But that doesn't mean we can't make them scared again. They may think they've got some fancy magic to protect them, but lets show them how wrong they are."

"Okay, how?" asked Lucy, not seeing any reason to disagree so far.

Natsu pointed at Beruna. "Summon your scary fish lady to make some waves."

Lucy realized what he meant, and matched his smirk with one of her own. She moved to the water's edge and stuck her key in the water. **"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!"**

With the sound of a doorbell Aquarius rose from the water and glared at Lucy. "You summon me twice in one week," she snapped angrily. "I have a life you know. As well as a hot boyfriend, unlike someone I know."

Her gave shifted to Natsu who was standing beside Lucy, and she smirked at the two of them. "Unless that's changed?"

Lucy could practically see the question mark appearing above Natsu's head, and she quickly said, "No way, nothing like that. Look Aquarius, if you just wash away the bridge being built down stream (and maybe some of the people building it), then I'll give you and Scorpio a month off. I promise."

Aquarius gave her a pleased smirk. "I'll hold you to that, little girl."

With that she raised her urn and let loose an enormous roaring wave that was sure to decimate the bridge, and sweep away a large number Telmarines in the process.

Lucy let out a whoop. "That's great, thanks Aquarius. You can go back now, enjoy your month off."

Aquarius nodded, but before she left she turned to Natsu and hit him with a strong jet of water that knocked him back into the trees. "That's for calling me a 'scary fish lady.' Do us all a favor and ask Blondie out sometime soon. She desperately needs a boyfriend."

"We're not like that!" Lucy yelled, but Aquarius had already returned to the Spirit World.

Lucy sighed then turned to where her partner was stumbling back out of the trees. "I'm sorry Natsu," she said, "I really don't know what to do with her."

Natsu didn't speak as he kept coming towards Lucy, his eyes shadowed and a serious look on his face.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked, wondering what could be making him so serious. He couldn't possibly be taking Aquarius' suggestion seriously…

Natsu was right in front of her now, and for reasons Lucy couldn't quite grasp, her heart was pounding. Natsu looked her in the eye, opened his mouth, and asked Lucy a question that made her pause.

"Did you mean a month Narnia time, or a month Earthland time?" he asked curiously.

Lucy blinked, as that had not occurred to her. "You know, I don't know. I guess I'll just call them again whenever enough days pass for me to consider it a month."

Natsu thought that over and nodded. "Yeah that sounds about right. Too bad about that though, we're probably going to be fighting more and both the scary fish lady and the scorpion guy are tough fighters."

Lucy chuckled. "Don't let Aquarius catch you calling her that again. Trust me, she can hold a grudge. Besides I have other tough fighters who are more then willing to help us out."

Natsu nodded and grinned. "Right," he grabbed her wrist again and began dragging her along behind him. "Come on, let's get back to camp to figure out what we're gonna do next."

Lucy had to run to keep up with him as they made their way through the trees. "Natsu I can walk on my own. Let go of me!"

As she was dragged along, Lucy noticed a flash of gold out of the corner of her eye on the opposite shore. 'Aslan?' She thought, but when she turned to look, it was gone. Natsu was oblivious to this and continued to pull her all the way back to camp.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

When they got back to Aslan's How, they saw that the others had beaten them back and were all sitting around the Stone Table discussing a new plan of action.

Gray spotted them first. "Yo, anything good happen?"

As usual Natsu was clueless and Lucy turned red and stammered denials.

Erza looked up from the map she'd been examining. "I'm assuming that tsunami down Beruna was Aquarius' doing?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, but to get her to do it I had to give her and Scorpio a month off. So they're out of the fight for now."

"Still, it wiped out all the redone construction, and washed several soldiers and supplies down stream," said Caspian with a large grin on his face. "I also got to see my Uncle get smacked in the face with a flying fish. I take great gratification in the look that was on his face."

"It also has presented us with an opportunity to gain some Intel," said Gray, with a devious smirk on his face.

"And what do you mean by that, your majesty?" asked Reepicheep.

"Yes, what do you mean, Gray?" asked Erza, looking as confused as the rest of them.

"Erza, you know all about armor," Gray said. "What are you supposed to do if you're wearing heavy armor, and you find yourself in water over your head."

"You strip off the armor to keep it from dragging you down, then swim to safety," Erza answered. "Armor can be replaced, your life can't."

"Exactly," said Gray with a wide grin. "And I bet a bunch of those Telmarines who got swept away had to do just that in order to swim to shore. And from what I've seen, those helmets, while gaudy, cover a person's face really well."

Lucy caught on to Gray's plan, and let out an excited squeal. "Oh I get it! This is just like the plot of this spy novel I read just before coming here."

"Spy?" asked Natsu, and the question was echoed throughout the room.

"Spy," agreed Gray. "Lets gather up the armor that the Telmarines had to ditch and use it so some of us can sneak into the Telmarine camp incognito."

Erza's eyes widened. "We could find out just what this sorcery Miraz was talking about is."

Gray nodded as he leaned back in his chair. "As well as steal some supplies, gather information, sabotage their equipment, heck, we could even put itching powder in Miraz's underwear if we're sneaky enough."

Caspian tried to picture that in his mind, and his face broke into a large smile. "I would pay to see that."

"However," said Gray getting serious again. "I was thinking just me and Caspian go. A Narnian would be noticed right away, Natsu stands out way too much ("HEY!"), and I've yet to see any women in the Telmarine armies. We'd need Caspian to go, since he knows all the Telmarine customs, and I've already been mistaken for a Telmarine once."

He gave Reepicheep the evil eye as he said that, and the mouse had the grace to look sheepish.

"We could bind down our chests, and talk in deep voices," offered Lucy, not wanting to be left out of the spy adventure (it could be good inspiration for her novel).

"We'll see," said Gray.

Erza nodded. "All in favor of this plan say Aye."

"AYE!"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I'm all over them map with this. Okay, Aslan's in the area, but Team Natsu's gonna keep trying to do their own thing before it occurs to them to try and find him. Gray and Caspian at least will be sneaking into the Telmarine camp. We still don't know what evil the knife is gonna do (well you don't, I do cause I'm the author). And Natsu and Lucy still have not gotten together, nor will they in this story at least, sorry. So fun times ahead, yay!

I'll have a Review please, shaken not stirred.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

In the end they were able to find three full sets of Telmarine armor, as well as several other random pieces that were given to the dwarves to melt down into something useful. It was decided that that Gray, Caspian, and Lucy (much to her delight) would go, as the third set of armor was surprisingly small, and would only fit her, and Erza refused to wear something made with such horrible craftsmanship.

Natsu was still pouting at being left out of the plan, and having his 'awesome ninja skills' dissed. But before they left he made sure to slip Caspian a bottle of something, and both refused to answer when asked what it was.

In the early morning, Caspian, Gray, and Lucy slipped across the river and made their way towards where their scouts had reported the Telmarine camp was located.

As it was, the camps occupants were bustling around (most still half asleep), readying themselves to start the day. It was easy for the three to slip in among the Telmarines unnoticed.

Doing their best to blend in, Caspian whispered, "Make for the largest tent in the center of the camp. That will be where whoever is in charge of this division will be sleeping. If there is any information to be gained, it would be in there."

The three casually made their way towards the tent Caspian had mentioned. The Telmarines barely spared them a passing glance as the made their way through the camp. Upon arriving at the tent, Lucy and Caspian slipped inside while Gray kept watch.

Fortunately the tent was empty, though Lucy had to pause at seeing how lavishly it was furnished. The tent had everything from a large king-sized bed, dining table, and decorative desk, it even had it's own braided carpet lining the floor.

She shook herself out of her reverie, and moved to join Caspian in rifling through the desk. Both of them had removed their helmets, but kept them close at hand in case they needed to grab them.

"Jackpot!" she whispered to him, as she found a diagram depicting the mechanics of the catapults. "With this we can sabotage the catapults so they won't work, but the sabotage won't be noticed." She shoved the paper into her pocket for safekeeping.

"There is also this," said Caspian, holding up a map with several areas marked on it. "This will tell us where the other troops are stationed in the area. We can also use it to cut off and steal supplies."

"That's good," she replied.

They searched a bit longer, taking care to leave the desk looking like it hadn't been pilfered.

"I can't find anything here about magic," said Lucy once they'd searched all the drawers. "Spell books, potions, magic circles, not even a notecard. Nothing to tell us what Miraz has found to give him and his men confidence."

"Perhaps there is none," said Caspian looking thoughtful. "It may be that my Uncle made all that up in order to re-inspire his men. He might have even guessed we (or one of our scouts) would be listening and was trying to set us on edge."

Just then Gray burst into the tent. "We gotta hide!" he hissed through his helmet.

"What?" asked Lucy back, making sure to keep her voice down.

"I just found out who's tent this is," said Gray urgently.

"I will not tolerate any delays," said a voice just outside the tent that they all recognized.

"My Uncle," said Caspian in horror.

Realizing this the three royals scrambled around the tent trying to find a place to hide. They all ended up diving under the bed.

Lucky for them the bed was big enough to hide them all, and had long enough blankets to conceal them, but also that they could peak out under.

Not a moment later Miraz stormed into the tent followed by two men, both dark haired and bearded like most Telmarines males.

"Sopespian and Glozelle, two of my Uncle's lords," hissed Caspian under his breath.

"I don't care what you have to do, Lord Sopespian," Miraz said, rounding on the shorter of the two. "I want that bridge built, and I want my armies and catapults across that river, or it'll be your head! I have provided you with more than enough supplies and men."

This provided the hidden royals with an up-close view of the evil King's face. Seeing it Gray realized the helmets he and the others had been wearing was fashioned to look like his face. "How vain can you get?" he hissed under her breath.

Caspian heard him and snorted. "You have no idea," he whispered back.

"I am not saying you haven't, my King," said Sopespian. "But I cannot build a bridge with men who are unwilling to work."

"Sire, the wave that crashed through our progress yesterday has made the men nervous again," said Glozelle. "It is a miracle that no one was badly hurt."

"It is no miracle," said Miraz, whipping a knife out of his sheath and imbedding its stone blade into the dining table. "It is proof of what this knife has promised, with all our men placing a drop of blood upon it's blade we have gained immunity to harm at the Narnian's hands."

Gray stifled a gasp upon seeing the knife, but his two comrades noticed his reaction.

"We will spread the word of this," said Glozelle. "I'm sure pointing such out will restore the men's faith."

"See that you do," snapped Miraz, taking the knife and storming passed them out of the tent, leaving his men to linger a bit longer.

Sopespian turned to Glozelle and gave him a calculating look. "This is what I was referring to, when I told you we needed to be careful around King Miraz. First he tries to kill his own nephew, then his nephew's tutor, and now he partakes in this black sorcery…"

"Again you would be wise not to speak such treacherous words," said Glozelle, looking uncomfortable.

Sopespian scoffed. "And were I not to speak? Do not lie, Lord Glozelle, I know you refrained from placing your blood upon the blade, as did I."

The look on Glozelle's face made it obvious Sopesian was right. "Let us speak no further of this," was his only answer. With that said he exited the tent, and Sopespian followed.

Once they were sure the coast was clear, the three hidden teens crawled out from under the bed.

"This is bad," said Gray, looking ashen.

"Do you know what that knife is, Sir Gray?" asked Caspian (they'd finally gotten him to stop referring to them by their royal titles, though he still called Erza, Queen Erza, and the rest of them by formal titles).

"Lucy, do you remember back when me, Erza, and Flame Brain went to take out that coven of hags, and suddenly there were two of everyone?" Gray asked the Celestial Mage.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah."

"Two of everyone?" asked Caspian in confusion.

"It's a long story," said Lucy.

"Before all that crazy stuff happened, the hags were trying to resurrect the White Witch," Gray explained. "And I remember that knife was what they were going to use to sacrifice a centauress to do it. It was never recovered after the fight, now that I think about it. That knife used to belong to the Witch."

Lucy's eyes widened in realization. "This is really bad. If the Telmarines got their hands on some of her magic…"

"They probably don't even know what they have," said Caspian. "I've heard the stories about the Witch. I know whatever my Uncle has done cannot be good, both for us and for the Telmarines."

"We definitely need to tell the others about this when we get back," said Gray. "But first lets get back to our mission at hand."

Lucy pulled out the diagram she'd found. "Lets find where they're storing the catapults. We can sabotage them if we use this."

Lucy pulled back on her helmet, and she and Gray moved to leave the tent, but stopped when they realized Caspian wasn't with them.

Looking back they saw Caspian open the trunk at the foot of the bed. Inside there looked to be Miraz's clothes and golden armor. Caspian pulled out the bottle Natsu had given him and began sprinkling powder from it onto the trunk's contents.

Lucy was confused, but Gray grinned. "Itching powder, nice," he said.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

They quickly left Miraz's tent, and after some searching found where the catapults were being kept. It turns out it was right by the shores of Beruna.

This time Caspian and Lucy stood guard as Gray used his ice magic to make the tools he needed and set about rigging the catapults to fail. Gray, being the creative person that he was, had a great deal of fun rigging each catapult to fail in a different way. For one the ropes would snap when the Telmarines would try to fire, for another a simple nudge in the wrong place and the whole construct would collapse, such things like that.

When that was done they slipped a way from the workers and soldiers (which ironically was harder to do than sneaking into the camp).

Once they were clear of the Telmarines they hurried back to Beruna, making sure to cross downstream of the Telmarines' construction as they made their third attempt to make a bridge.

Once they'd crossed the river they ditched most of their disguises, and Gray snuck back up river till he was near the bridge. He quickly made an ice geyser shoot out of the river, smashing the Telmarines' progress, and making the men run for cover once again. Snickering at this, Gray hurried back to Aslan's How.

He arrived just in time to see Lucy and Caspian finish filling the others in on what they'd discovered.

The mood around the Stone Table was grim upon the knowledge that Miraz had somehow gained the Witch's magic to use against them.

"Miraz has no idea what he's dealing with," said Erza. She rested her head on the backs of her palms and contemplated this new information. "That much is clear."

"The Witch didn't come from Narnia," said Natsu, who was glaring at a spot on the table as if it had insulted him. "When I fought her in the last battle, she told me that she'd come here from another world, like we did. But she'd used her magic to kill everyone over there, so she couldn't stay."

His frown deepened as he remembered that fight. "The magic the Witch had was really powerful. And I don't just mean the winter and stone wand stuff, she could do some nasty things with just her words. But every spell she used had a price. Near the end of the fight she could barely stand, but she still was willing to use a spell that would kill everyone on the planet."

Everyone paled at the thought of such a spell, but Natsu wasn't finished.

"Whatever magic Caspian's Uncle's got, it's got a price on it. And I'm willing to bet it's not one he or his men are willing to pay," Natsu concluded as he scowled angrily.

"But what that price is, and how it will effect this war's outcome still remains a mystery," said Doctor Cornelius worriedly.

"Whatever it is, Narnia will fight it. No matter what you have my sword, your majesties," said Reepicheep valiantly.

Reepicheep's sentiments were echoed throughout the room.

Erza smiled at them all before getting serious again. "Even so, it would be better to face our opponents when we have a better understanding of them." She turned to Lucy. "At the Grand Magic Games your Cross Spirit gave us insight that helped us prevent a catastrophic disaster. Do you think he could do it again for this situation?"

Lucy held up her silver key. "We're about to find out."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Will Crux know what the stone knife can do? We'll find out. Miraz is in for an uncomfortable surprise next time he changes his clothes Mwahaha.

Reviews are the nut to my cracker.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Things were not going well in the Telmarine camp. After their third attempt to make a bridge across Beruna was met once again with failure a la giant ice tower (the sight of which had Miraz's teeth grinding), the troops were once again seeped in paranoia that could not be threatened away by his authority. In fact the number of army desertions had never been higher in Telmarine history. Every time he left his tent he received reports of another man unaccounted for, and had likely turned tail and run from his duty. In total their army had lost a seventh of its men already to this.

The men who hadn't run weren't much better. He could hear them all muttering superstitious nonsense to each other whenever he walked through camp. The men were terrified of what may happen to them once they cross Beruna, and many were questioning Miraz's own sanity for perusing it despite the obvious danger (when they thought he wasn't listening, of course). If Miraz wasn't careful he may end up with a mutiny on his hands.

Lord Sopespian was not making things any easier. If Miraz didn't know better, he would have thought the Lord was helping to stir up the troops against him. But that couldn't happen, as he had made sure Lord Sopespian was too under his thumb to even think of rebellion.

Lord Glozelle was at least trying to improve things, even if all his efforts were fruitless. But his men trusted Glozelle, and the Lord had proven himself loyal to Miraz without question. But still, even he seemed to be viewing Miraz with suspicious eyes as of late.

Things had been looking up too. After men from three different camps had fled from their posts, all raving about demons and hell spawn rising from the grave to devour them, one stepped forward with a possible solution. He brought out a knife that he claimed would protect his men from harm by Narnian hands, and all it took was a drop pf their blood.

Miraz had been willing to grasp at straws by this point, and promptly gave the soldier a hansom reward, and a promotion. Even if the knife the soldier gave did not do what he said, if Miraz could get the troops to believe it could protect them, they would be less frightened and get back to work eliminating the pests that so vexed him.

It had taken a couple of days to get every single man in his army to place a drop of their blood on the blade, but in the end this plan seemed successful. The men had regained their confidence and were working again, this time even faster then before. But all that had gone down the drain when a colossal wave had swept down the stream and crashed into their progress, effectively destroying their hard work as well as whatever courage his men had gained, as well as causing a trout to fly out of the upset water and smack him in the face (Lord Sopespian was still laughing about it).

When he had found out that no men were seriously hurt in during this upset he tried to spin the whole thing as part of the protection. The Narnians could do their worst, but no men would fall by it.

Unfortunately while that did get the troops working again, it was obvious they were skeptical about the entire ordeal. If anything the knife was turning from a blessing to a curse. The men were starting to suspect several different possibilities from his association with it. One theory was that the entire spell was a lie made up to push the troops to put themselves in danger again. Another theory was the Miraz himself was practicing in dark magic and were beginning to fear he was and instigator in their misfortunes. The third and most common theory that the men were whispering was that he's simply lost his mind, and the protection the knife supposedly granted was simply the ravings of a mad man. Whatever the case, all the control Miraz had regained over the situation and his men had likely been swept downstream with the second bridge, and was even more lost to him by this new turn of events.

Contemplating all this Miraz strode into his tent to get a new change of clothing. The clothes he was wearing currently were soaked through from when the ice tower (grind, grind, grind) had burst from the water and sent his workers running like mice.

When he emerged from his tent he received word that there was a riot brewing down by the shores of Beruna. He quickly donned his golden armor and rode his horse to the scene, all the way trying to ignore the uncomfortable itching feeling he was beginning to feel all over his body. It was not regal to scratch oneself in public view, he reminded himself firmly. He couldn't loose command of his men even more by appearing undignified. Even so, he couldn't help but shift continuously in his saddle trying to relieve the worst of his itch.

When he arrived at the shore he saw Lord Glozelle and Lord Sopespian were trying in vain to calm the men down (well, Lord Glozelle was trying, Lord Sopespian looked more like he was amused by the whole ordeal). But the men were stubbornly refusing to try another attempt at a bridge. If the bridge had been destroyed three times in a row, what would make a fourth time any different. And perhaps this time the destruction of the bridge might have a more dire effect on those working on it, something worse then being sent flying though the air, or knocked into the river. These were the types of things they were protesting.

"The next man to protest against orders will find himself with his head separated from his shoulders!" said Miraz as he made his entrance on the scene, and came to a halt in front of a catapult.

Despite this threat all the men still voiced their complaints. While Miraz would love to kill them all, they were already loosing men by the folds. It would not do to loose more in such a wasteful manner. Miraz resolved to make sure these particular men were on the very front lines when they finally engaged the enemy.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed over their cries. "The Narnians are savages! Beasts! What makes you believe they will be content to remain on that side of the river forever! We have our enemies cornered, and are in prime position to stamp them out entirely! And you would let such a chance slip though our fingers due to petty superstition!"

That made the men quiet down and think for a bit.

"But why would building another bridge work this time, when all other attempts have failed?" asked one brave soldier.

Miraz scoffed at him. "It is the only way across," he snapped. "Unless you men believe you can carry the supplies and catapults across Beruna upon your backs!" he slapped his hand on the catapult beside him for emphasis.

He turned back to the troops to further motivate them when a terrible groaning stopped him from speaking. Looking back at the catapult, he found himself urging his horse into a run, as the catapult he had just struck was swaying dangerously.

He got out of the way just in time to avoid the catapult crashing down upon the area where he had been previously standing moments ago.

The sight of the wrecked catapult was the very last straw in Miraz's mind. There at the fords of Beruna in plain view of many of his men and two of his Lords the Treacherous Usurper to the throne threw a royal temper tantrum.

In the midst of ranting about insubordination and cursing the Narnian's mothers with every plague in the book, Miraz found himself pulling out the stone knife that had partially caused him so much grief, and throwing it with all his strength into the waters of Beruna.

He then turned his back on the river and was so caught up in raving about blasted bridges never getting themselves built and itchy pants, that he failed to notice the looks of shock and horror on the troops faces.

Finally Lord Glozelle gathered his courage and approached his king. "Er, My King…" he said carefully.

"_WHAT_!" Miraz spat at him, enraged at being interrupted.

Lord Glozelle soundlessly pointed at the river. Turning Miraz gaped at what he saw.

Ice was spreading rapidly over the rivers surface. Radiating outward from a central point that Miraz assumed was where the knife he had thrown had landed. As they watched the ice covered the river's surface entirely and began making its way up and down stream.

"Go!" he snapped at a man among the now silent protesters. "Check the ice."

The man didn't look happy about the order, but complied and tenderly stepped out onto the ice. When it appeared to be solid he wandered out a bit farther and stomped his foot on it. The ice remained whole and solid.

Miraz's face broke into a triumphant smirk. He turned to face Lord Sopespian and Lord Glozelle. "Gather my army!" he ordered. "We march upon the Barbarians today!"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

The assembled Narnians couldn't help but have incredulous looks on their faces as they viewed the elderly Cross Spirit that Lucy had summoned float over the Stone Table and snore like a hibernating bear.

"Er, your highness?" asked Doctor Cornelius. "Did he perhapse not hear your question?"

Lucy shook her head. "No Crux-jii heard it just fine. He's searching right now for the answers."

"Looks more like he's just sleeping to me," grumbled Trumpkin.

Nikabrik scoffed and nodded, trying his best not to look apprehensive. If this spirit ratted him out he was not sure how the others would react.

Reepicheep climbed on top of the Stone Table and made like he was about to tentivly poke Crux with his sword.

All of a suddenly the Spirit's eyes snapped open. _**"DIIIOOOOOO!"**_ he bellowed, causing Reepicheep to jump back in alarm and fall off the table. All the other occupants of the room, save Lucy, had similar reactions of alarm.

"Did you find out anything about the White Witch's knife, Crux-jii?" asked Lucy calmly, used to Crux's eccentrics.

Crux nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid I could not find much, as that knife has nothing to do with Celestial Spirits, or the worlds I am familiar with. It likely originates from the same world as the Witch, and as such information about its creation is out of my reach."

"However I did receive some information about its history here from the stars of this world. As far as they know that knife has been with the Witch for as long as she has been here, which is since the very birth of this world."

"That old hag was that old?" asked Natsu.

"Yes indeed," replied Crux before continuing on. "The knife itself is seeped in her magic, but she used its power quite sparingly, most likely due to the drawbacks of her type of magic. After gaining her wand she used it even more sparingly. Usually for ritualistic killings of traitors, or when she wanted to kill a particularly important person."

"After her demise her knife fell in the possession of her followers, namely the hags. When Erza, Gray, and Natsu took care of the coven they failed to do so before the knife was passed along into the hands of another of her followers. After that the knife was lost to time, only just now reappearing."

"So someone in my Uncle's army is descended from a follower of the Witch?" asked Caspian.

Crux shook his head. "No, it is much more likely that the knife was in possession of a Narnian who wished to curse the Telmarine people, and gave it to them with that purpose in mind."

At that the group exchanged uneasy looks, failing to notice how uncomfortable Nikabrik looked.

"Do you know anything about what the knife may do to the Telmarines? Or to us?" Erza said getting back to the matter at hand.

"Hmmm…" Crux said, nodding his head slowly. "It is difficult to tell. The stars say the knife has many uses, from excruciating pain upon death, to causing enchanted sleeps, it may even have a possible origin in the Witch's hundred year winter. It is difficult to say what the knife may do to the people who now have possession of it."

Crux then drifted of to sleep, and the Narnians were left to chew on this new information.

Their musings were interrupted when Pattertwig the squirrel came bolting into the room.

"Your Majesties!" he shouted ugently, bearly pausing to catch his breath. "Beruna has frozen over! The Telmarines are preparing to cross it! They'll be here any minute! THEY'RE COMING!"

Everyone froze at this news as what Crux had said came back to them. _'It may even have a possible origin in the Witch's hundred year winter."_

Immediately Erza jumped into action. "Tell all our troops to begin preparations for our plan if this place should be invaded! Tell all civilians to get to safety! It is likely our final battle begins now!"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Cliffhangers are eeeeevil aren't they? Don't worry it won't fester for long. Now the fighting will start soon, and who knows if it'll occur to Team Natsu to try and find Aslan. Now, should I do the duel between a Narnian royal, or should I leave that part out. Decisions, decisions.

Reviews bring about an end to the cliffhanger's reign of terror.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The Narnian camp was a mess of chaos. The troops were running every which way preparing for the Telmarine attack that now seemed inevitable.

Erza was moving throughout the chaos barking orders every which way.

Soon a scout called for her attention. "The Telmarine troops have crossed Beruna, your majesty. They are setting up a base of operations a few yards from shore."

Erza grimaced at this news as her Nakama and Caspian ran over having completed their jobs. "We're running out of time," she said to them. "There is no way we'll be able to complete the preparations in time."

Caspian frowned, then looked as though an idea struck him. "If I may?" he said drawing attention towards himself. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as King, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

Erza gave Caspian a calculating look. "What did you have in mind?"

Caspian explained his plan and how to go about it. In Telmarine tradition there was the possibility of a single combat duel in order to wager the victory over the entire war.

Gray thought it over to himself. "Yeah, that could work."

"Aye sir!" cheered Happy

"I wanna do it!" said Natsu eagerly.

Caspian shook his head. "No, your fighting style is to magic dependant. If you were to use any magic against Miraz he would win by claiming you cheated. And as much as I want to get revenge for my father, I cannot do it, as a challenge from me would not be taken seriously. It has to be a sword duel, and there is only one here qualified to take the challenge."

He looked over at Erza with admiration clear in his gaze. She and him had had a spar after their scare raid, he had, obviously, been thoroughly trounced in five seconds, and it had done nothing to dissuade his affections for her.

"You liiiike her," Happy whispered in his ear, making the Prince's face flush.

Erza smiled at his complement and said, "Actually, Gray is quite handy with a blade himself, but I would rather be the one to face this challenge. I'll do it."

Caspian nodded. "Then we will need three carriers to go and submit the challenge to my Uncle."

"And what's to say they won't be killed on sight?" asked Gray skeptically.

"If they carry green branches then the enemy will know they are there to talk, not fight. And to kill them without cause would be a stain on their honor," replied Caspian.

"And what of they don't care about honor?" Gray muttered to himself.

"I'll go," Lucy volunteered.

"No way," Natsu shot her down instantly.

"Aye," agreed Happy

Lucy glared at them. "Yes way. It can't be Erza, since she's the one issuing the challenge. It can't be Caspian, because I doubt even honor would stop them from hurting him if he walks right into their camp. And out of all of the three of us, which of us happens to have more than a shred of diplomacy and manners, hmm?"

The Fairy Tail boys conceded defeat at that. It was no secret that this is the kind of work that Lucy out shone them in. Neither of them was ever able to keep their tempers in check enough to give a solid debate without punching someone.

Lucy gave them a smug grin, feeling she'd won her point.

"It's still too dangerous," Natsu protested.

"It's not like I'm going alone," said Lucy. "Who's going with me?"

"I'll go," Happy volunteered, raising his paw. "And if anything goes wrong I could fly Lucy out of there."

Erza shook her head. "We need the Telmarines to know that we're serious. To do that we need Lucy's guard to be able to strike fear into their hearts. I know you mean well, Happy, but you're not very threatening in appearance."

Happy slumped down and pouted.

"If you want to look intimidating, you should send the giant," said Gray.

"Wimbleweather?" asked Caspian. "He's not very smart."

"It doesn't matter so long as he keeps his mouth shut, he looks menacing enough that no one will mess with him," replied Gray.

Natsu growled, still not liking that Lucy was being sent into danger without her Nakama as back up. "We're also sending Glenstorm," he said moodily. "I've seen him spar with Erza, he's tough."

Erza nodded, "That will do fine. Let's write the challenge." She turned to Lucy and held out one of her old Narnian dresses. "And we'll also need to make you look like a Queen again."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

The Telmarines were just putting the finishing touches on their new base camp when they were greeted by the sight of a giant and a centaur escorting a beautiful young Lady wearing a blue gown and a tiara into their camp, all of which were carrying branches symbolizing a ceasefire.

After hearing why they were there, the Lady, who it seemed was the fabled Queen Lucy the Radiant, was escorted to an open tent where Miraz and his Lords sat waiting.

Lucy opened the scroll she carried and read aloud. "'I, Erza Scarlet the Gallant, Queen of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Empress of the Lone Islands. In order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do here by challenge the Usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.'"

When Lucy finished she gave the men a charming smile and rolled up the parchment and put it away, looking for all the world like she hadn't been talking about war and bloodshed mere seconds ago.

Miraz glared at the girl, while shifting in his seat uncomfortably (The itching powder was still in effect). "Tell me, Princess Lucy-"

"Queen," said Lucy offhandedly.

Miraz looked mildly taken aback by the correction. "Pardon me?" he asked.

She gave him a sweet smile. "It's Queen Lucy Heartfilia, actually, the same as Erza. But of course a learned man of history like you already knew that."

Miraz scowled and Lord Sopespian brought up his hand to cover a snicker. In one sentence Lucy had not only rebuked Miraz, but also made him look uneducated, both in ways that could not be called upon without making him look even more so.

"Why?" asked Miraz to get them back on topic. "Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?"

"Oh is that so? You have already underestimated our numbers once. Just over a week ago, to you, Narnians were extinct," said Lucy, still wearing her charming smile. "Besides, from what our scouts have been reporting, your men seem rather… skittish whenever one of our people come to say hello."

One of Miraz's Lords whispered something like, "Hello, my ass." And Miraz looked even more enraged at the girl for rubbing salt in the wounds of their troubles, but still could not call Lucy on it.

"And so you will be extinct again," he said evenly, keeping his temper in check.

"So, then, no worries, right?" asked Lucy, clasping her hands behind her back and looking like an innocent girl. "You have no reason to be scared of one little fight."

Miraz laughed as if Lucy had just told a hilarious joke. "This is not a question of bravery," he said.

Lucy stopped smiling and tilted her head curiously. "So you're saying you're not afraid of Erza? You're not scared you'll be beaten by a girl in front of your men?"

There was a pause, and Miraz's smile was wiped off his face as all his Lords turned to look at him for his answer. If he refused that would be as good as admitting defeat to his enemies, for fear of a young woman no less. But if he accepted, there was a possibility he would loose to Erza, and die.

Miraz leaned forward and said furiously, "I didn't say I refused."

"You shall have our support, your majesty, whatever your decision," said one Lord that Lucy didn't know the name of.

"Sire," spoke up Lord Sopespian, "our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be-"

"I'm not avoiding anything!" snapped Miraz, standing up in anger. It was clear to him that some of his Lords did not believe he could win this fight, and he was intent to prove them wrong.

Lord Sopespian looked partially taken aback. "I was merely pointing out that my Lord is well within his rights to refuse."

"His majesty would never refuse," spoke up Lord Glozelle, who had been brooding in a corner up until now. "He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their King."

Miraz shot the man a furious look before rounding on Lucy, who looked back at him innocently. He was now trapped into this fight, and refusing would be nothing but an act of cowardice, something he could not afford in front of his already distrusting men.

"You," he said, lifting his sword and pointing it in her direction for emphasis. "You should hope your friend's sword is sharper than her pen."

"Actually I penned this," she said cheerfully. "What Erza actually said was much less… eloquent. Kings Natsu and Gray also tried to add in several insults to your faults as well."

She turned to leave, but Miraz called after her. "Faults," he asked, "what faults could they possibly know of."

Lucy shrugged. "Oh, the stick you seem to have shoved up your rear for one thing, the fact that your face smells like fish, you apparently have more vanity than the peacocks, and you constantly fidget like you have ants in your pants to name a few."

Miraz was now gaping, and his Lords all appeared to be extremely amused.

Seeing that her work here was done, Lucy waved and said a cheerful, "See you in a couple hours," before leaving the camp, once again flanked by Glenstorm and Wimbleweather.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

When she returned to the Stone Table, she told her friends what had happened. Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Caspian were highly amused by how Lucy had played Miraz for a fool, then full out insulted him before she left, but Erza was more concerned with what would happen after the duel.

"I don't doubt that Miraz plans to cheat. And even after the duel there is no way the Telmarines will keep their word and surrender," she said, sobering the mood.

"Yeah, but we can beat them," said Natsu enthusiastically.

"Aye! They're going down!" cheered Happy

"But at what price?" asked Gray, seeing Erza's point.

"They're right," said Caspian. "Even with the sabotage we have done to my Uncle's armies, we are still drastically out numbered. Even if we attain victory it will not likely be a one worth celebrating."

"What we need," said Erza, thinking hard, "is a trump card."

A thoughtful silence fell on the group.

Natsu closed his eyes and strained his brain to try to find a solution. Finally he groaned. "If only the trees would wake up already. Then we'd have all the reinforcements we could want."

"But we still don't know what could wake them," said Gray, knowing that Natsu was right about that.

"Perhaps Aslan could," said Caspian wistfully. "I have heard stories of his power. If you all are real he must be as well."

"Aye, he is," said Happy. "We've seen him do all sorts of cool things."

Suddenly Lucy gasped as an occurrence that she had put out of her mind came roaring back to her. "I _saw_ him!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "In the woods on the other side of Beruna! I saw him when Natsu and I sicked Aquarius on the bridge!"

Natsu looked at her in surprise. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"It was only for a second, so I thought I might be seeing things," said Lucy with a shrug. "And I figured if he was here, why hasn't he come to help us out yet?"

"Maybe he can't help us until someone seeks him out first," suggested Gray.

Erza sighed, "That sounds like one of the things that lion would do."

"Then we need someone to go and get him," said Caspian. "Who will go?"

"We'll all be needed here for the fight that's sure to come," said Erza. "And it would be difficult for anyone to sneak past the Telmarines to get to him."

"Not if they go by air," said Happy, spreading his wings and doing a loop-d-loop. "I could go find him and be back here in a few minutes. Just leave it to me."

"Are you sure, buddy?" asked Natsu. "Do you wanna take someone with you."

The Exceed shook his head. "I fly faster without the deadweight." He then drew his dagger and took a heroic pose. "Besides no Telmarine is gonna wanna mess with Happy the Nekomander."

Natsu grinned at his friend. "Can't say no to that."

"If you're sure, then go," said Erza.

"I saw Aslan upstream. You'll know where it is because a tree was knocked down on our side when Aquarius took a shot at Natsu," said Lucy.

"Aye sir," called Happy as he flew off to find the Great Lion.

Once he was gone, Team Natsu and Caspian went back to preparations for the coming battle, hoping what they did would be enough.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Sorry this is so late, there I kept getting an error message whenever I tried to access my account stuff. So it finally occurred to them to ask Aslan for help, but that's really to be expected. Plenty of action coming next chapter. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and all that good stuff.

Reviews make Christmas merrier

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The Telmarine army gathered at the far end of the field outside Aslan's How. Some of the Narnian army was standing in position on the How, mostly the archers, in order to have a better shot.

Lucy was up there with them, dressed like she had for the battle with the Witch and ready to start giving commands at the first sign of trouble. She'd warned her Spirits ahead of time what was to come if she sommened them. Gray and Caspian were flanking Erza, who was dressed in her Narnian armor, in the small courtyard in front of the How which was to be her and Miraz's sparing arena. Natsu was with the rest of the army, preparing to lead the strike once they received the signal.

Miraz stood at his end of the Courtyard with Sopespian, Glozelle, and a third Lord Erza didn't recognize as she scrutinized them. As she watched, Miraz leaned over and muttered something to Lord Glozelle and nodded towards his crossbow. Glozelle nodded back, and Erza knew he had just given Glozelle the order to shot her if he started loosing. She would make sure to keep an eye out for that.

"Remember, Queen Erza," said Caspian to her softy. "You cannot use any magic in this fight. Doing so would be considered a cheat. My Uncle will not hesitate to call you a cheater and bring his armies upon us."

Erza smirked. "Don't worry, I was planning to go easy on him for a bit."

Gray shrank back at the look on his face, "He's screwed," he muttered, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

Erza saw this and hissed, "Keep your clothes on."

Gray snapped to attention and muttered an apology.

Erza turned her attention back to Miraz, and both of them moved forward to start the fight.

"There is still time to surrender," said Miraz cockily.

Erza gave him her most terrifying smile. "Then I suggest you take it."

Miraz looked slightly taken aback, but still said, "How many more must die for the throne?"

"None would have had to, if you hadn't been jealous of your brother," said Erza calmly.

Miraz jerked as if he'd been slapped. Then with an angry snarl he jumped forward and swung his sword at Erza.

The Titania lifted her sword to block it when something strange happened. When the two swords clashed a shockwave was released spreading out over the battle field.

Both Miraz and Erza jumped back in surprise. "What did you just do?" snapped Erza.

"Me! What did you do?" Miraz snarled back.

Chocking sounds made them turn and look. It seemed as if the third unnamed Lord was having some sort of fit. He collapsed to the ground gasping for breath and clutching his left hand.

Miraz tried to take advantage of Erza's distraction to land a blow on her, but she struck out with her shield, hitting him on the nose knocking him to the ground, all the while not taking her eyes of the Lord.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked Glozelle and Sopespian.

Glozelle leaned down to look at the Lord. "I do not know."

All of a sudden Glozelle and Sopespian drew back in alarm. The reason why was obvious, the fallen Lord began screaming in agony and his left hand was turning into a terrible ice claw. The ice was now spreading up his arm slowly transforming his body into some sort of frozen creature.

Erza's eyes widened. "The knife's curse," she whispered in horror. "Get away from him!" she yelled to Glozelle and Sopespian, who hastily obeyed her order out of simple common sense. Her horror increased tenfold when she noticed that one by one the Telmarine army was beginning to collapse, the soldiers in the same condition as the Lord. The few who were not effected either ran for the hills along with the Telmarines' spooked horses, or tried to help their comrades who were writhing in pain.

Miraz got to his feet clutching his nose. "What treachery is this?" he demanded. "What curses have you rot upon my men?"

Erza rounded on the Usurper. "It was you who did this to your own men," she snarled, her eyes alive with flames of rage. "You placed their blood upon the cursed blade of the White Witch, and now they are suffering for it."

Miraz looked enraged and tried to attack her again, but she smacked him again with her shield, once again knocking him flat.

A flash of blond hair swept past her, and Erza realized Lucy had run down from her post with her cordial at the ready. She placed a drop in the writhing Lord's mouth, but unlike usual her medicine did nothing to help. She backed away horrified as the ice continued to spread over the Lords skin, making him no longer look human.

Suddenly the ice beast that used to be a Telmarine Lord rose from his position on the ground and swung his icy claws at Lucy, who scrambled back to avoid being hit.

Miraz had enough of things going out of his control and stormed up to the beast. "Lord Gregoire!" He yelled, "Get a hold of yoursel-" Miraz was cut off when Gregoire stabbed him through the throat with his now razor sharp claws. Miraz had enough time to gaped up at him in shock before falling down dead.

Erza instantly requipped to her Flame Empress Armor and burned the frozen Lord into submission.

Lucy noticed that the transformations on the army soldiers were almost complete. Remembering what the Lord had done upon the completion of his transformation she ran to the edge of the courtyard and called to the remaining unaffected Telmarine Soldiers. "Get Away From Them!" she yelled. "They'll Kill You!"

Fortunately for the remaining Telmarines, some of the unaffected soldiers had seen what had happened with the Lord and yelled a conformation to the others. Some of the remaining soldiers joined the desertion and took off into the woods, others ran over to protect their remaining Lords.

"I don't suppose you would be adverse to an alliance at this moment?" asked Lord Glozelle, as what was once the Telmarine troops began to rise from their fetal positions and lurch themselves across the field and towards the Narnians and remaining Telmarines.

"No, so long as none of you try stab us in the backs until this is done," said Erza as she prepared herself for the coming battle.

"Wouldn't dream of it, your majesty," said Lord Sopespian in an oily voice.

Erza paid him no attention. "Lucy get back to your position. Warn Natsu and the rest of the army of this new development. Our strategy remains the same for the time being."

Lucy nodded, and hurried back to her spot on the How, speaking to one of her keys as she ran.

Erza turned to Gray. "Is there any chance you can reverse this like you did with the ice in the Sun Village?"

Gray shrugged as he pulled himself into his maker stance. "I don't know, but I can try."

"What is our strategy, your majesty?" asked Lord Glozelle, referring to any one of the royalty before him.

"Hit 'em low, then hit 'em high," said Gray. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was shaken by what the Telmarines had become. It was like a twisted perversion of his own magic, Ur's magic, that he was up against now. It made him hate the White Witch all the more.

He had gotten a good look at what the men had become just then. They were now over twice the size they once were, and looked more like spiky ice golems than anything that had ever been human. Every part of them was now sharp and deadly, and killing intent was clear in their actions. Gray could tell if the intent was directed at them because they were Narnians, or because they were simply the closest things for them to kill. He didn't want to find out which was right.

The Ice mage readied himself in his position next to Erza and awaited the next part of their plan. Hoping that what they had would be enough to stop this here.

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Down below in the caverns Natsu stared in disbelief at Virgo, who Lucy had summoned to carry out their strategy, as well as relay information between their two groups.

"So let me get this straight. Almost all the Telmarines have turned into giant ice monsters because of the curse the knife put on them. The remaining Telmarines who aren't monsters are now on our side. And in a few minute we've got to go out and fight them," he said, just to be sure he'd gotten all the news right.

"That is correct, Natsu-sama," said Virgo. "Will you punish me for giving such bad news?"

Natsu looked at her blankly. "No, why do you keep asking that?" Not waiting for an answer, he turned to address his troops. While he was not the General Erza was, his time in Narnia before had taught him how to lead soldiers and bring them back alive. "You guys all hear that?" he asked his troops. "Things just got a lot more complicated, but we can still win this! We have to! If we don't stop these things here and now, who's to say they wont go after our refugees who escaped before this? Our friends and families are in danger, and if we don't stop these monsters now then no one will! So Who's With Me?"

The Narnians let out a rousing cheer, signaling they were not backing down.

Natsu nodded and grinned. "That's great! I'm all fired up!"

"Natsu-sama," Virgo spoke up. "The Princess just gave me the signal to commence with my portion of the plan. Please be ready to lead your troops out shortly."

She gave a formal bow, than vanished into the ground. Using her earth magic she obliterated the supports that were holding up the tunnels in the middle of the battlefield. Without the supports the ground collapsed on itself, giving Virgo a clear view of the beasts the opposing army had become.

"My Princess has ordered me to do whatever it takes to keep you from harming anyone," Virgo said calmly, addressing the ice monsters. She then moved into a fighting position. "It's punishment time."

Above Lucy shouted an order. "Archer's to the ready!" she said taking aim with her own bow. "Fire!"

Arrows soared through the air towards the now collapsed earth, and the monsters that were now trapped inside. Seeing the arrows coming, Virgo paused in her fighting and ducked under the earth to avoid them. The beasts were not so lucky. But the arrows had a tough time piercing the monsters' icy skin, so unless the arrows struck a vital part of their bodies, all the rain of projectiles did was make the creatures angrier.

Virgo poked her head back out of the ground to observe this, and informed Lucy of this development.

When Lucy heard it she grimaced, and yelled the information down to Erza.

"If some of them worked, keep trying!" Erza called back. "And tell Natsu it's time!"

Lucy passed on the information, and down below Natsu grinned. "It's show time!" he yelled.

Hearing this two dwarves opened a hatch and Natsu led his half of the army out onto the battlefield behind a large portion of the enemy. "CHARGE!" he yelled, leading them into the fight.

Similarly Erza gave the same order, and the Narnians and Telmarines gathered at the How rushed forward to join the fray.

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Meanwhile, Happy had flown through the forest to the shores of Beruna.

He paused for a second upon seeing the entire river frozen solid. The ice didn't feel to him like normal ice. It felt bad, like the ice that had covered the Sun Village, but not quite the same.

He focused back on his goal, and flew as quickly as he could upstream. "Now if I were Natsu, where would I tick off Lucy's scary fish lady?" he muttered to himself.

Spotting a knocked down tree with a few scorch marks on it he exclaimed, "There! Then Aslan's gotta be across from here somewhere!"

He quickly flew to the other side of the river and began searching through the trees for the Great Lion.

"Aslan!" he called. "Aslan, are you here? We really need your help right now! Caspian's Uncle is trying to kill us, and he's got a cursed knife and a _HUGE_ army to do it with! So we really could use your help right about now!"

He searched through the silent forest. "Please! I'll give you a fish!" he called as he near to a small clearing.

"That won't be necessary," came a deep voice that made the Exceed screech to a halt.

Sitting before him in the clearing was the Great Golden Lion himself. He smiled calmly at the surprised Exceed. "Greetings, Happy the Exceed. What took you so long?"

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Well now you know what the knife did. The curse didn't take effect until a Telmarine actually attacked a Narnian, so when Miraz struck at Erza in their fight he activated it, making all the men who put their blood on the knife turn into monsters. Nikabrik was honest about its effects, no Narnian was their downfall, they did it to themselves. It's chapter 13, did you really expect anything good to happen? Next chapter the fight is on.

Reviews keep the ice monsters from eating you.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing,_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The battle was not going well. Even before the Telmarines turned into ice beasts they had still greatly outnumbered by them. The tree still seemed to be snoozing, so there was no help coming from them, and the few brave Telmarines who had remained to fight with them were not making much of a difference in the battle at large.

Natsu was doing the most damage. His flames didn't seem to be able to melt the ice, but it was enough to help him blast through the monsters with relative ease. The only problem was that Natsu only had two fists, and there were a lot of monsters just waiting for him to let his guard down to strike.

Knowing her archery was mostly useless from a distance, Lucy left the archers under Trumpkin's command and had joined the fray. She summoned Capricorn to help, and was now battling beside him and Virgo. Her whip was also useless against the monsters aside from getting her out of the occasional tight spot, but up close she could better aim at the monsters' vital spots with her bow to take them down.

By now Gray was once again down to his boxers, chain mail, and shield, but that wasn't stopping his from taking the monsters down. When he had engaged his first monster he had attempted to try and reverse the transformation on the man, but was met with failure. He had kept trying, but it soon became clear that his magic would not be able to undo this spell. To make up for that he was making sure to take down as many monsters as he could using his knowledge of ice and it's weaknesses to his advantage.

Erza was still in her Flame Empress Armor. As with Natsu, it seemed that her fire attacks worked well against the ice monsters. To test if lightning did even better, she activated her requipping ability to switch to her Lightning Empress Armor, but failed to see one monster get close to her while she was distracted. Noticing it just in time, Erza let out a startled, "Kya!" as she dodged the blow it sent towards her.

Her distraction caused her to requip into the wrong outfit, and Erza found herself standing in the middle of the battlefield in the wedding dress she'd bought during her team's mission to help Lucy's friend Éclair with the Phoenix Stone. When the monster who'd tried to attack her saw that, it let out a deep but stupid sounding laugh.

Caspian, who had been fighting nearby, stopped dead and stared at the sight of his crush in a wedding dress. The act of which nearly cost him his head if Lucy, who was also nearby, hadn't shot the monster that was about to club the Prince in the throat.

Erza cursed herself for her mistake and quickly requipped out of the dress and into her intended armor. She then used Multiple Lightning Beams to blast all the monsters in her surrounding area, leaving Lucy and Caspian suddenly without opponents.

Caspian made his way over to the Titania. "Queen Erza, that dress…" he said almost shyly.

Erza blushed and looked anywhere but the Prince. "B-back home there i-is an old friend who I-I…" Her face turned even redder, and she took off towards the ongoing battle. "Th-there's no t-time for this conversation! W-we need to help o-our Nakama!" she called behind her, failing to see the crestfallen look on Caspian's face.

Lucy went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry Caspian, I didn't realize she still liked him like that. Erza didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Caspian sighed in disappointment. "I should have known someone as amazing as her would already have someone waiting."

Lucy scratched her head awkwardly. "Actually… it's complicated. See she and Jellal have a long history, and because of past mistakes he can't really be around that often, but when he is he tries to help us out, and now that I think about it I heard he was kinda showing off at the Grand Magic Games, so maybe…" Lucy rambled, not sure how to describe Erza and Jellal's relationship.

Caspian gave her a small smile. "Even if she did not have someone, I have known for awhile that she would never be my bride."

Lucy gave him a curious glance and he explained. "Though none of you has outright said it, I can tell by your actions and the way you speak that none of you intend to stay here forever."

Lucy sighed. "As much as we'd love too, we can't. There is too much to be done in our own world, and we can't just abandon it. We just got in a war with another guild, and we can't leave our friends there to fight them alone. I'm sorry."

Caspian nodded. "Even so, it was an honor and a privilege to meet all of you."

Lucy nodded and gave him a grin. "It's not over yet," she said as she followed Erza back into the fight, Caspian hurrying along beside her. "And besides," she said as they ran, "when we leave Narnia this time, we'll be leaving it in the hands of a good King."

Caspian gave her one last thankful smile, before both of them jumped back into the battle, fighting the monsters with renewed vigor.

"Just do me one favor when you go back!" Caspian yelled as he cut down a monster.

"What's that?" Lucy called back after shooting another in the eye.

"The next time you meet this 'Jellal,' you corner him and pass on this message! If he doesn't care for and treasure Queen Erza for amazing woman that she is, I will make sure to find a way to her again and win her heart for my own!" Caspian said, still striking down the beasts with his sword.

Lucy couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I'll be sure to tell him!"

Little did the two of them know, Natsu had heard their entire conversation, and was floored by the fact that someone could love someone as scary as Erza, much less two men. Natsu began burning through the monsters even faster with an angry vengeance, as he resolved himself that if either of those guys made Erza cry (again, in Jellal's case) he would be sure to burn them to ashes like he was doing to these monsters.

Gray noticed Natsu picking up the pace in his monster takedowns. Not wanting to be outdone by the Pyro, he began putting even more effort in his attacks in an attempt to out do him, unaware of Natsu's new motivation.

Meanwhile the rest of their allies were also fighting with everything they had to stop this icy menace. Reepicheep and his mouse troops' small swords were not much good against the monsters frozen feet, so they used their dexterity and climbed up their icicle spikes up to more vital areas to stab into. Glenstorm was taking down any beast that came in the range of his two swords. Above Trumpkin was yelling orders to the archers, as they continued to shoot at the creatures, aiming more for their weak points. Trufflehunter was working with some of the other smaller talking beasts to gang up on and take down the monsters they could not take down alone.

On the battlefield Nikabrik was unsure what to feel. On one hand he was glad the Telmarines got what they deserved. He could think of no better fate to fall them then to be turned into dull and ugly beasts. On the other this had turned into a real mess, with them attacking the very people he had been trying to protect and get revenge for. He did his best to focus on the battle at hand, live today, feel guilty tomorrow.

In the midst of battle he found himself fighting side by side with a Telmarine Lord who was beginning to grate on his already shot nerves. The reason, the man would not shut his over large mouth.

Lord Sopespian, who was the man fighting with Nikabrik, babbled nervously as he stabbed though what had once been his own men. "I assure you, dwarf, that if the circumstances were any different, I would never lower myself to form any sort of alliance with the likes of you. Though I do suppose there is some good about today. I got to see the 'Great Miraz' be scolded and mocked by a child, and then later killed. I almost wish I could do it myself."

"I see you Telmarines aren't much for loyalty," said Nikabrik sarcastically, wishing the man would just shut up.

Sopespian scoffed, "Loyalty is a mutual benefit. Miraz would have had no problem cutting off my head at the slightest rebellion."

"Then you're willing to follow Caspian?" asked Nikabrik, semi curious now. While he still hated Telmarines, during the missions and preparations for this battle that he'd done along side Caspian, the Black Dwarf couldn't help but develop a small soft spot for the Prince. Though he'd never admit it to anyone.

Sopespian scoffed again. "That _boy_? He is no more fit to be a ruler than you are," his face took on an evil smirk. "It would be a shame if he were to fall in battle. But then the throne would likely go to one of the Lords," he continued on like this, probably not even realizing he was still speaking aloud.

Nikabrik could practically see the plan forming in the wicked man's mind. It was obvious he was planning to seek out Caspian in the battle and kill him, taking the throne for himself.

Sopespian was so caught up in his planning that he failed to notice one of the monsters come up behind him. Nikabrik saw it, but made no move to warn the Telmarine Lord.

The Monster struck down, and pinned Sopespian to the ground. Sopespian let out a startled cry, and yelled at Nikabrik, "Don't just stand there! Kill IT!"

When Nikabrik didn't move, Sopespian cried again, "You have to help me, we are currently allies!"

"Sorry," said Nikabrik in a voice devoid of emotion, "but loyalty is a mutual benefit."

He waited until he was sure the monster had killed the man before slaying it.

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

"**ASLAN!**" Happy cheered when he saw the Lion.

He flew forward and landed in front of the lion grinning up at him, and the larger feline laughed in amusement.

Happy's grin soon fell off his face and he asked, "Why are you all the way out here? Why didn't you come and help us like last time?"

Aslan gave a regretful sigh. "Things… never happen the same way twice. I could not come until someone came to show me the way."

"But we're right over there," said Happy, pointing towards the river. "You know where the Stone Table is."

Aslan closed his eyes, and for a moment Happy thought the lion looked frustrated. "As you well know, magic can seem wild and hard to control, but like all things in life there are some rules it must follow. Like you and your friends, I too was summoned here by the horn, but those summoned to aid the caller cannot do so if the one calling does not truly ask. Whenever Queen Erza blew her horn in the past she had either had a specific ally in mind, therefore asking simply by blowing the horn, or would call out to whoever came to answer the sound if it was not someone she knew. When Caspian blew the horn he and his comrades were calling out for a miracle, and we answered. But until Trumpkin, or another of his allies had found you and led you to this place they had not truly asked for your help."

Happy tried to keep up with Aslan's speech, but it was a lot of information to process. "So your saying if Trumpkin hadn't come to find us we wouldn't have been able to help everyone?"

"Would you have?" asked Aslan.

Happy thought some more. "After awhile maybe. It would have taken us a little while to find out what was going on and where to go."

"And by the time you did, the bridge across Beruna would likely have been built," said Aslan.

Happy paled beneath his fur as he realized what would have happened if that had taken place. With the bridge built, the Telmarines would have stormed Aslan's How undeterred and wiped out all of Happy's new friend before he'd even had a chance to meet them.

He shook his head to clear it. "Well I'm here and I'm asking now! We need your help Aslan!"

Aslan stood up and nodded. "More than you can imagine, brave Exceed. There is an evil magic poisoning these lands again. If not stopped it could bring about a reign of terror worse than the Witch's. But first-"

Aslan glanced around at the trees surrounding them. "I believe that our friends have slept long enough, don't you?"

Aslan let out a mighty roar that echoed through the forest making all the trees shake.

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N poor Caspian, but now Jellal's got himself a rival. This is my little theory on why Aslan didn't come help everyone sooner in this, no idea if the horn actually works like that or not.

Reviews help Team Natsu kick butt.

**Also, I'm still on the fence on whether or not I'll do the Dawn Treader. I have some ideas, but I could use some suggestions and opinions to help me with some decisions. Like I'm not putting on the age limit thing so should I bring them all back for the Dawn Treader, or should it just be Natsu and Lucy along with either Romeo or Wendy or both? Should I tie the whole adventure together like the movie did (though maybe not in the same way), or leave it as more of a collection of individual stories_? Do you guys even want me to do Voyage of the Dawn Treader_****? These are questions I could really use some opinions on, and any suggestions given would be helpful.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Gray was growing exhausted with the sheer number of ice monsters he had taken down, and there were still more coming. While their side was fighting valiantly they were starting to be overwhelmed by the sheer number of enemies still coming at them. Gray and his fellow wizards had been doing their best to take out as many monsters as they could, as they were more used to fighting beasts like these. But even they were beginning to tire out.

Natsu was the only one still going at full strength, and that was only because Erza had finally been able to reach him and give him a piece of his coal to boost him into Dragon Force. But even his Dragon Force was not as powerful as it usually was. Normally when Natsu used it, it was to go against some single but powerful enemy who had royally pissed him off. What he was up against now was nothing more than mindless drones. It was harder to get as mad as he normally did at them. The emotions that were keeping him going right now was the desire to protect his Nakama, and while that was a powerful motivator, Natsu was a hothead by nature it was hard to top what he could do with his rage.

Erza and Lucy, like Gray, were beginning to show signs of fatigue. Erza had been using her Lightning Empress Armor to blast multiple targets at once to take them out faster, and doing so was a major drain on her energy. But that wasn't stopping her from gathering up her reserves and blasting them again and again.

Lucy had to dismiss both Capricorn and Virgo awhile back, as both had become too injured but had still tried to remain and fight. She was now fighting along side Loke and Taurus, the two of which were, for once, not making any perverted remarks about her as they were too busy fighting. But Gray had noticed her fingering Gemini's key, and knew she was contemplating if she should use Urano Metria, and if the amount of monsters she took out with it would be more or less than if she kept fighting as she was.

Their troops weren't going much better. The injured were being pulled from the battlefield by the griffins and large birds and given shelter back in the How, and as it stood right now there was more of their army in the How than on the field.

Despite his exhaustion Gray refused to back down. Enough Narnian history had been poisoned against ice magic, and he was determined to show everyone that not all of it was used for evil.

Another group of monsters came running at him, and for what felt like the hundredth time that day he took his Maker Stance and yelled, **"Ice Make: Saucer!"**

He conjured a whirling blade that cut through the monsters in front of him and kept flying, cutting down more monsters as it went. Safe for the moment, Gray collapsed to his knees to catch his breath.

Trufflehunter, who was still in the fight, hurried over to him in concern. "Please go to the tunnels and take a rest, Sire," he said worriedly. "You have been fighting harder than any of us in this battle, and have worn yourself thin."

Gray shook his head stubbornly. "No, I'm not sitting back and doing nothing as long as I can still fight."

The badger shook his head in exasperation. "You humans, you're almost as stubborn as the dwarves. At least make your way to Queen Lucy so she may heal your injuries, my King," said Trufflehunter.

Gray glanced down at the state of his body. The battle had been taking its toll on him in more than just exhaustion. His chain mail had protected his torso and arms from most harm aside from some sore bruises, but since he'd lost his pants and shoes somewhere in the fight, and his legs and feet were a mess with cuts from the sharp icicles of the beasts he'd fought. It wouldn't be long before they gave out under him at this rate. His face also had some scratches on it, but none of them were as bad as the one that gave him the scar on his forehead.

"Yeah, that might be a good course of action," muttered Gray as he winced and stood up again. He looked around, trying to spot the Celestial Mage or one of her Spirits, when he became aware that one of the monsters had managed to sneak up on him and Trufflehunter.

He brought up his hands to defend himself, but before he could conjure anything a root burst out of the ground and wrapped around his attacker and dragged it back into the earth.

Gray had to blink for a second to process what just happened. Then his face broke into a huge grin as he realized that the trees in the forest around the How had suddenly sprung to life and were helping fight off the monsters.

"Happy did it!" he whooped to Trufflehunter, who was staring at the moving trees in awe.

The other Narnians' also noticed this, and a resounding cheer sounded over the battlefield, as their troops fought with renewed vigor at the sight of their reinforcements. The remaining Telmarines were not so thrilled by the walking forests, but were not about to protest to their aid. With the tree's help their side began pushing the monsters back.

Gray felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Lucy standing beside him with a worried look. "What have you done to yourself?" she chided, and practically forced the her healing drop down his throat. "Erza told me she saw you limping a little and to come help you out! I wasn't expecting to find you looking like you've gone through a cheese grater! And put some pants on!"

Gray laughed at her worried rant as the medicine began to close his wounds. "I know, I know, and you don't look much better."

That wasn't really true. Lucy's hair was a mess, and she did have a few scrapes, but it was nothing serious. Her Spirits had done a good job protecting her, but she huffed at his assessment nonetheless. The two then hurried back into the battle to see it though to the end.

Their troops and the trees pushed the monsters back all the way to Beruna. When they reached the frozen shore they saw Aslan and Happy on the other side waiting for them.

Aslan waited until the monsters were pushed onto the frozen river before letting out a mighty roar. The ice under the beasts' feet shattered and became water again, dunking the monsters. When they surfaced again they were men again, looking around in fear and confusion. When the Telmarines who had been helping the Narnians saw this, they cried out in joy, and ran to the shore to greet their returned comrades.

There was a tense moment when that happened. The Narnians eyed the Telmarine troops, wondering if they would try to continue their war campaign against them now. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Caspian made their way to the front of their troops to stand between them and the Telmarines.

Lord Glozelle made his way up to the royals and looked each of them in the eye. He held up his sword that was still in his hand and let it drop to the ground. When the other Telmarines saw that, they followed in suit, and it was clear that for them that this was their total surrender.

Upon realizing this, the Narnians let out a resounding cheer. Victory was theirs after so long.

The five royals then crossed the river to greet Aslan and Happy. Happy promptly flew into Lucy's arms happily yelling, "You're Okay!"

The humans laughed at this, then turned and bowed to the Lion in greeting. Aslan smiled in return. "Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia," he said.

Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy stood up, but Caspian remained bent over.

"All of you," Aslan said.

Caspian looked up startled. "I-I do not think I am ready," he said.

Aslan gave him a warm smile. "It is for that very reason I know that you are."

Caspian hesitantly stood up, and Lucy whispered to him, "Told ya."

Just then a mournful flute began playing below them. They looked down to see a gravely injured Reepicheep being carried on a stretcher a by his mouse clan and brought before them.

Lucy darted forward and let a drop of her cordial fall into the injured mouse's mouth. Reepicheep coughed and inhaled a deep breath before sitting up. Upon seeing Lucy over him he said breathlessly, "Oh… thank you… your majesty."

One of his comrades helped him to his hind legs, and Reepicheep realized whom he was in the presence of. He excitedly moved to bow and exclaimed, "Hail Aslan! It is a great honor to be in-" he cut himself off as his bow wobbled, and he almost fell over.

Looking behind him and turning around several time he realized he had lost his tail in the battle and that was what had been upsetting his balance. He quickly made sure his back was not visible to Aslan, and had a look on his face similar to the ones Gray had when he realized he'd stripped all his clothes. "I'm completely out of countenance," he said bashfully. "I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion."

He looked inquiringly up at Lucy. "Perhaps a drop more?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't work like that."

"You could have a go," Reepicheep said, though he deflated when Lucy had said no.

"I know it won't," said Lucy. "If it did it would have replaced Erza's false eye with her real one when I when I first used it on her."

Reepicheep glanced at Erza, then looked down crestfallen.

Aslan chuckled at the scene. "It becomes you well, small one."

Reepicheep sighed regretfully and drew his blade. "All the same, Great King, I regret that I must withdraw, for the tail is the honor and glory of the mouse."

Natsu scoffed at that. "Your tail's not what gets you honor and glory, you get that yourself by being the best you can be."

"Natsu is correct," said Erza sternly.

"Have to agree with Dragon Breath on this one," said Gray with a nod.

Lucy also nodded in confirmation. "Even without a tail, I still think you're the bravest mouse I know."

"Aye sir," said Happy. "Courageous, courteous, chivalrous, and cute."

"I certainly think no worse of you, my friend," said Caspian, adding his two cents.

Aslan smiled warmly at this. "Your rulers speak the truth. Your appearance holds no significance on your honor."

Reepicheep looked abashed by the mix of praise and scolding. "W-well it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. A-and climbing. And grabbing things," he said, making the others more and more amused by each line.

Reepicheep's clan drew their swords and grabbed their own tails. "May it please your High Majesty," said one, "we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to out chief."

Reepicheep looked around at his clan in surprise, and Aslan chuckled. "Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people," said the Lion.

Reepicheep turned and found that his tail had been restored. He grasped it happily and turned to Aslan. "Thank you, thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."

Everyone laughed at that.

Two dwarves and a badger made their way towards the group. Trumpkin was once again slack jawed. "Buffers and butterflies, the Lion is real." He hastily bowed in respect.

Nikabrik also bowed beside him, looking as though he expected the lion to eat him.

Trufflehunter scurried forward and bowed as well. "Aslan, at last."

"So these are the friends you told me about," said Aslan to Happy, all the while not taking his eyes off Nikabrik. "The ones whose loyalty has earned them your trust."

Nikabrik winced. "Lord Aslan," he said in an emotionless voice. "I do not deserve the honor of such. It was I who gave the Telmarines the knife."

Aslan looked unsurprised, but everyone else gaped at the Back dwarf in shock.

"You **WHAT?!" **Natsu roared.

"Peace," said Aslan. "Why did you do such, Son of Earth?"

Nikabrik kept his head down and his voice emotionless so the others had no idea what he was thinking. "I hate the Telmarines. I've seen too many of my people get hurt and killed because of them. I didn't believe my Kings and Queens would give them the punishment I felt they deserved. So I did what I thought would bring about their ruin."

"And you succeeded," said Aslan. "Do you regret your actions?"

Nikabrik was silent for a long moment before replying. "I do not regret the fate that befell the Telmarines, but I do regret the blood of my people that was spilt due to my actions."

"Oh Nikabrik," said Trufflehunter sadly.

Trumpkin sighed, wishing he'd known what his friend had been up to so that he could have stopped him.

Aslan sighed. "You have committed a terrible crime, Son of Earth. But you have confessed your folly, and your friends feel remorse for you. I will leave it to your Kings and Queens to decide your fate."

The Narnians all looked up at the Team Natsu and Caspian. The six of them exchanged glances. "We will discuss this, and give our ruling at a later date," said Erza calmly.

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Well the fighting's over, and Nikabrik lived this time around. I didn't kill him because even though he's a bad seed he's still friends with Trumpkin and Trufflehunter, and they'd be sad if he died. You'll find out his fate in the next one. I'm almost done with this, but I want to add at least one extra to this, but I can't think of any.

Review if you have any suggestions.

**Also, I'm still on the fence on whether or not I'll do the Dawn Treader. I have some ideas, but I could use some suggestions and opinions to help me with some decisions. Like I'm not putting on the age limit thing so should I bring them all back for the Dawn Treader, or should it just be Natsu and Lucy along with either Romeo or Wendy or both? Should I tie the whole adventure together like the movie did (though maybe not in the same way), or leave it as more of a collection of individual stories**_**? Do you guys even want me to do Voyage of the Dawn Treader**_**? These are questions I could really use some opinions on, and any suggestions given would be helpful.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

They made their way to the castle that Caspian grew up in, where upon he was crowned the new King of Narnia. As soon as the crown was on his head, Caspian proclaimed that all the Narnians were to be considered with the same respect as the humans, and that the Narnian Council was to be added to his Lord council.

Team Natsu had been a bit apprehensive about the human public's reactions to this. But as it turns out Caspian was not the only one to look on the old tales of the Narnia of old with a fondness. There were many Telmarines who viewed this as such, and were overjoyed to meet the creatures from the stories they'd heard as children.

Some others didn't care either way about the Narnians, but were willing to put up with them so long as Caspian was a better and kinder ruler than his Uncle. After his Uncle's cruelty on the throne, Caspian had a big mess ahead of him if he wanted to gain the respect of his people and make the laws and taxes fair again.

But there were still some Telmarines who looked upon this news with fear and hatred. To many Telmarines, Narnians were something to be feared. The fact that the trees could now walk again, and the animals were talking to them was terrifying. As such, they were not happy with this development. Fortunately, upon hearing of this reaction from the people, Aslan said he had a solution to their problem, if they so choose to take it.

Despite some sour apples, most of Narnia, Telmarine and Narnian alike, celebrated Caspian's coronation well into the night.

The next day dawned with a much more sober task. The ruling of the crimes of Nikabrik the Black Dwarf.

Said dwarf was brought before Caspian for his trial. Aslan and Team Natsu were off to one side to view the proceedings. Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, and some other Narnians who were friends with Nikabrik were there to witness it as well.

"Nikabrik of the Black Dwarf Tribes," said Caspian to him in an authoritative tone. "You have confessed to the possession of the cursed knife of the White Witch, and knowing as such gave it to our enemy forces to hex them. In doing so, you succeeded in cursing them, and caused the loss of many lives both Telmarine and Narnian alike. As much as this saddens me, because I view you as one of my friends, I must sentence you for these crimes that you have committed."

Nikabrik only stared up at him, his face betraying no emotion, but his hands were clenched, and his posture was stiff.

Caspian sighed in regret before speaking his ruling. "You will spend the next seven years in prison for your crimes. Upon release you will be evaluated on whether the poisons of hatred still cloud your mind. I am sorry, my friend."

Nikabrik only nodded his head in acknowledgement. Trumpkin and Trufflehunter and the other Narnians all muttered their condolences.

"I will be sure to inform your friends gathered here of your location," Caspian continued, making them all look up in surprise. "So that they may visit you during your time there. Change does not come from stewing alone in anger and regrets."

The Narnians all perked up at this, and Nikabrik was taken away to his cell. The Narnians filed out after him, leaving only Caspian, Team Natsu and Aslan remaining in the room.

Once they were gone, Caspian slumped into a nearby chair. "That may have been one of the hardest things I have ever had to do."

"And I am sorry you had to do it," said Aslan. "But it had to be done."

Caspian nodded solemnly, and Natsu came over and clapped him on the shoulder. "Cheer up," Natsu said exuberantly. "It's not like you killed him. And give it some time, and you could let him out early on good behavior."

Caspian chuckled at that. "My friend, something tells me that good behavior is very unlikely coming from him."

"Still, you did the right thing," said Gray. "It hurts, but in the end it's what's best for everyone."

Caspian nodded resolutely, and they all returned to the victory party that was still going strong.

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

The celebrations lasted for another day and a half. During that time news was distributed that any Telmarine who did not want to live along side Narnians and/or under Caspian's rule were to gather in the courtyard of the palace where an alterative life away from Narnia would be provided.

The Fairy Tail Wizards stood off to one side next to a large tree. Aslan stood on the other side. In the center Caspian stood before the gathered crowd to address them. "Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who wants to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar," protested one old man in the crowd.

"We're not referring to Telmar," Aslan spoke up. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. A different world from even our Kings and Queens, though for those who wish, their world is also accessible through it."

Aslan paused for a moment, as the Telmarines shuffled and whispered to each other, taking in that news.

"Is it Edolas?" Natsu couldn't help but ask.

Aslan chuckled and replied, "No, Dragon Child, I'm afraid it is not." He turned to address the Telmarines again. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

There was silence in the court yard, before a voice spoke up from the crowd. "I will go."

Everyone turned to see who had spoken, and Lord Glozelle stepped forward. "I will accept the offer," he said again, louder this time.

Caspian gave a nod of gratitude towards the man, which Glozelle returned as he made his way forward.

"So will we," spoke up another voice.

Caspian's Aunt stepped forward carrying her baby, followed by her father who was another of Miraz's Lords.

The four made their way to stand before Aslan. "Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good," said the Lion, before breathing a great breath on them.

The three adults exchanged glances of confusion at that action, but were quickly distracted when the tree behind Caspian began twisting around revealing a hole large enough to walk through.

Glozelle, Caspian's Aunt, Cousin, and Great Uncle all stepped though the hole and vanished in the blink of an eye, inciting cries of shock and panic from the crowd.

"Where did they go?" cried one man.

"They killed them!" yelled another.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?" cried a third.

In an attempt to calm the people down, Reepicheep stepped forward. "Sire," he said to Aslan. "If my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay."

Aslan shook his head. "Nay, little one. The world beyond the door is one of little magic. They would do dreadful things to you in that world. It is others who must lead."

There was another silence, then Erza said, "Then we will go."

Her Nakama all nodded in agreement. "If it can take us home, then we should get going," agreed Lucy.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us back there," said Gray, subconsciously striping off his shirt. "We better get started."

"Aye sir!" said Happy. "Besides, I miss Carla already."

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "I was hoping to get more training done while we were over here. But with all the fighting we've been doing, I bet we're stronger already. Tartaros is going down."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Caspian's face fell at the realization that his friends were leaving. To cheer him up, Erza made her way over to him and held out her Narnian sword. "We know we are leaving this country in good hands."

Caspian took the sword, and gave her a determined look. "I will look after it until you return."

Erza smiled warmly at him. "See to it that you do, if that is the case." She glanced over at Aslan.

"Narnia may still have some need of you. Though perhaps not all at the same time," Aslan said in response to Erza's unspoken question.

"What does that even mean?" asked Natsu confused.

"It means not everyone may come back all at the same time," replied Lucy. "Next time it could just be one or two of us, and more join later on or so."

"Oh," said Natsu, still looking confused.

Seeing this Gray scoffed, "Idiot."

Natsu gave him a death glare, but didn't do anything, as Erza had threatened them to be on their best behavior during this.

The five of them moved to say goodbye to their friends. Erza shook hands with Trumpkin, Gray and Glenstorm shared another high-five, Natsu gave a cheeky farewell to Caspian, Happy said goodbye to Trufflehunter, and Lucy once again snatched Reepicheep up to cuddle him (much to the mouse's embaressment, but this time he didn't complain).

Erza moved to stand in front of Caspian again, and reached out to shake his hand saying, "If you like, we would be honored to consider you an honorary member of the Fairy Tail guild."

Caspian's face broke into a wide smile. "The honor would be all mine."

Erza was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Caspian who cupped her chin in his hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Erza turned tomato red and stammered, "Wha-wha-wha-?"

Caspian gave her a bashful smile. "I find you to be the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met, Queen Erza. I hope to one day see you again."

Erza's face turned an even deeper shade of red, and she looked like she was about to faint.

Lucy giggled, and moved over to push Erza towards the hole in the tree. "Take care, Caspian," she said cheerfully.

"And you, my Lady," he replied. "Do not forget my message."

"I wont," she called over her shoulder.

"You liiiike Erza," cooed Happy to Caspian as he flew after the girls.

Caspian laughed at the Exceed. "Indeed I do. Farewell, Happy."

"Till next time," the cat said waving.

Natsu leveled a glare at Caspian as he came up to him. "If you ever make Erza cry, I'll burn you to ashes," he warned, before his face melted into his signature smile. "Still, take care of this place for us, would ya."

"I intend to," said Caspian with a chuckle. "And as for the guild you are at war with, I believe the term to use is 'give them hell.'"

Natsu's grin took a dangerous edge. "I intend to."

Gray was the last to come up to him, looking bewildered. "What just happened?" he asked in confusion.

Caspian shook his head. "Gray, your clothes."

Gray glanced down to see he was down to his underwear again. "Gaahh!" he yelped.

Caspian reached out to shake the Ice Wizard's hand. "Farewell, Sir Gray."

Gray shook the King's hand with a smirk. "It's not a goodbye, it's a see you later." He then moved to follow his friends. "See you later," he said with a wave.

"Later it is then," Caspian agreed, waving goodbye to some of the best friends he'd ever had.

The Fairy Tail Wizards turned to take one last look at Narnia, before turning and stepping through the hole in the tree.

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

The instant they stepped though the tree they found themselves back at Magnolia's train station.

"**GRAY-SAMA!" **came a shout, and Gray found himself glomped by a hysteric Juvia. "Juvia was so worried!" the Rain Woman wailed.

"Where did you guys go?" asked Wendy, running over to them. "One second you were over there," she pointed to the other end of the platform. "Then you vanished and turned up over here."

"Indeed," said Carla. "I'm curious as to how that happened myself."

"Were you worried about me, Carla?" asked Happy hopefully.

"Not on your life, Tom-Cat," said Carla, turning up her nose at him.

Happy wilted, and looked teary-eyed. "But I missed you Carla."

Carla looked at him again, this time in concern. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, we went to Narnia again," said Natsu. "That's why we disappeared."

"Really?" asked Wendy, her eyes widening. "You went back there."

"Yup!" said Natsu exuberantly. He then launched into an enthusiastic telling of all that had happened while they were there, with Lucy adding in her two cents here and there. Wendy and Carla listened with great interest.

Juvia, on the other hand, looked even more distraught. "You mean… you mean…" she whimpered, "JUVIA DIDN'T GET TO BE GRAY-SAMA'S QUEEN _AGAIN_!"

Gray found himself with an arm full of the melting puddle that was Juvia, and he tried desperately to cheer the poor girl up.

As Erza watched this, she reached up to touch the cheek that Caspian had kissed and smiled. She'd have to get him back for that next time.

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N And that's it for this fic. I do have a short Extra idea that I'll post tomorrow, but trust me on when I say it wont be too long. I'll get started on ideas for a Dawn Treader Sequel and see how my creativity goes. If it happens I'll post an Author's note at the end of this when I'll start posting it. If it doesn't happen I'll post a note saying it wont. Any suggestions are appreciated, see you next time.

Reviews increase the chances of getting a sequel, especially when they have suggestions.

**Also, about what I'll do the Dawn Treader. I have some ideas, but I could use some suggestions and opinions to help me with some decisions. Like I'm not putting on the age limit thing so should I bring them all back for the Dawn Treader, or should it just be Natsu and Lucy along with either Romeo or Wendy or both? Should I tie the whole adventure together like the movie did (though maybe not in the same way), or leave it as more of a collection of individual stories**_**? **_**These are questions I could really use some opinions on, and any suggestions given would be helpful.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	17. Bonus: The Threatening of Jellal

**Bonus: The Threatening of Jellal**

Lucy pulled Jellal into a secluded corner. Seeing her do so, Natsu hurried over to follow them. The others looked at the scene curiously, but one glare from Natsu made them keep their distance, even Erza, though she kept glancing at the three of them curiously.

"Is something the matter, Lucy, Natsu?" Jellal asked curiously, glancing back and forth between the two.

Lucy took a deep breath. "Listen Jellal, I know we've never really had a real conversation before-"

"Erm, technically we have," he interjected. "I met with your future counterpart before her death."

Lucy looked a little startled at this, but continued. "Anyway, I'm here to question you about your intentions towards Erza."

Jellal turned red at that turn of the conversation. "M-my intentions?" he stammered.

Lucy nodded and gave him a stern look. "It recently came to my attention that Erza still has feelings for you."

Jellal turned so red you could barely see his facial tattoo anymore. "Sh-she does?" he squeaked out.

Natsu let out a warning growl, and Lucy elbowed the Dragon Slayer in the gut before continuing. "Yes, she does. If you want to know how strong those feelings are, you'll have to talk to her about it. But the reason I found it out is because another guy, a friend of all of ours, developed feelings for Erza."

Jellal couldn't stop an angry frown from forming on his face. "Who?"

"His name is Caspian the X," said Lucy. "The last time we saw him, even though Erza had already told him about you, he confessed his feelings towards her as we were saying goodbye."

Jellal appeared to be getting angrier at each word Lucy said.

"He also kissed her on the cheek," said Natsu, which riled Jellal up even more.

"The reason I am bringing this up," Lucy said, bringing the boys attention back to her. "Is because Caspian asked me to pass on a message to you. He said quote, 'If you don't care for and treasure Erza for amazing woman that she is, I will make sure to find a way back to her again and win her heart for my own,' end quote."

Jellal's face was unreadable after hearing that declaration. Finally he looked Lucy in the eye and said, "Next time you see this guy, tell him that I'd like to see him try."

She nodded, acknowledging the challenge.

"Now that that's settled," said Natsu, grabbing Jellal by the front of his shirt and slamming him into the wall. "This is your only warning," he growled in ex-councilman's face. "If you _EVER_ make Erza cry again, I'll be sure to make what I did to you in the Tower of Heaven look like a paper cut. Are we clear?"

"And I'll help," said Lucy with determination. "That is, if Erza doesn't get to you first."

Jellal nodded as best he could in his position. "Crystal," he croaked out, as Natsu's grip was starting to cut off his air supply.

"Good," said Natsu, stepping back and releasing the man. Lucy nodded her consent.

Jellal reached up and rubbed his neck. "Believe me," he said. "After everything I've done, I never want to hurt her again, and making her cry would be just as bad."

The two Fairy Tail mages exchanged a glance and nodded in agreement. "Good," Natsu repeated. "But just so you know, we're watching you."

With that the Dragon Slayer turned and returned to the group. Lucy hung back to give Jellal the 'I've got my eye on you' hand signal, before following Natsu.

Jellal breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone.

"You liiiike her!"

Jellal jumped a foot in the air and whirled around to see Happy sitting there looking smug. The Exceed burst out laughing and flew off after Natsu and Lucy.

When his heart stopped pounding, Jellal ran his hand through his hair and groaned in frustration. He loved Erza, but her friends would be the death of him. And more importantly, _who the hell was Caspian?_

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Told'ja this would be short. This takes place sometime in the future of the current arc or after. I kept it vague since I don't exactly know when this could happen. If there ever is a time where Lucy, Natsu, and Jellal are in the same place I'll come back and modify the details for it to better fit, but until then this is how I envision it. See you all when I start posting my Dawn Treader Sequel. Thank you all for the support, love you all.

Like I said, Reviews spurn on sequels.

**Also, about what I'll do the Dawn Treader. I have some ideas, but I could use some suggestions and opinions to help me with some decisions. Like I'm not putting on the age limit thing so should I bring them all back for the Dawn Treader, or should it just be Natsu and Lucy along with either Romeo or Wendy or both? Should I tie the whole adventure together like the movie did (though maybe not in the same way), or leave it as more of a collection of individual stories**_**? **_**These are questions I could really use some opinions on, and any suggestions given would be helpful.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	18. Question to all my readers

A question to all my readers

Hey all. I started writing that Voyage of the Dawn Treader sequel when I ran into a problem. Halfway through the sixth chapter I lost interest in Fairy Tail. If I really have too, I might be able to force myself to finish it, but that wouldn't be fun for me, not to mention classes are starting up again so I wont have as much time to write. Do you guys want me to post the six chapters that I have, and then I just finish it up when I can get my muse back on focus? Or do you want to wait until I definitely can finish it before I start posting, if I start posting at all?


	19. Author's Note

Okay, I've gotten some replies to post what I have anyway, and I'll just finish the story when my muse gets her act together. I'm posting the first chapter today, the story's called All Aboard the Dawn Treader (yeah, I couldn't come up with a better name)


End file.
